Possessive Dancer
by EpicKiya
Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange change. What could have gotten into the Hi-Def dancer?
1. Prologue

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange. What could have gotten into the Hi-Def dancer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central. I simply brought the game and dance. I do own DJ Amija unnamed teacher and Jona.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews.**

**So enjoy! Oh be gentle! It's my first DC fanfic! Anyways, enjoy!**

Prologue

"Again!"

She twisted and turned.

"Again!"

She swirled.

"AGAIN!"

She fell. Her mentor gave her a disappointed look. "You're such a failure. You'll never be good enough to win." Her caramel eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm trying." "You're not trying hard enough! You'll never make it!"

The girl stood. She was feeling her heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces. She walked over slowly, picking up her duffel bag. "I- I-"

Her mentor scoffed at her, crossing her arms. "How could I have ended up with a mere girl such as you?! How can you even call yourself a dancer?!"

The girl looked to the ground, her body feeling hollow. 'She's right! I can't do anything right all! I should just... just...'

Without any other words, she left the building.

"Dinner's ready!"

The girl sighed. She lifted her body from her bed and climbed slowly out the bed. She walked over to her mirror and looked at her crestfallen face. Her aubur hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, her light brown eyes were red from tears. Her pale skin was red from scratches of frustration.

"Why?", she whispered, looking intensely into the mirror. Her lip quivered as she began to cry once again that night. She didn't know what to do to please her teacher. Why could she do?! She fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She felt agony hit her like a bulldozer. 'I could never be as good as her! Never!'

Looking up, she noticed a pair of scissors on her nightstand. She stood quickly and grabbed them as if her life depended on it. Did it?

She looked at the tool in her hands. She took a deep breath. Within two seconds, blood and a body landed on the floor.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! More like a prologue. Sorry it was so short. X( So... you're probably wondering what's going on. You'll see :3**

**Review, please!**


	2. Paranormal

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange. What could have gotten into the Hi-Def dancer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central. I simply brought the game and dance. I do own DJ Amija unnamed teacher and Jona.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews.**

**Enjoy! Enjoy! The story starts now!**

Chapter 1- Paranormal

Green eyes watched as a crowd started to surround an area. 'What's going on?', the teen thought. He let his curiousity cloud his mind as he followed the crowd. Yellow police tape was up around an area of an apartment building. An ambulance and two police cars were parked just outside.

Glitch watched as two men carried out a black body bag out the building. "I heard it's the tenth one this week. Another suicide.", he heard a girl whisper. "Maybe another dancer like the previous nine."

Glitch paled at that. Lately, on the news, there has been suicides for the past two weeks. And each victim was a dancer. Honestly, he was scared out of his wits. They didn't seem like normal suicides.

"Hey, people, out the way!"

He recognized that voice. He looked up to see DCI agent, Lima. Wasn't a surprise. Since word got out of the dying dancers, DCI had to get involved.

Glitch climbed over the police tape, ignoring a policeman's protest. He walked up to the DCI agent. "Got called down here?", Glitch asked. Lima nodded. "Everyone else is at DCI Headquarters. Why aren't you?"

"I was on my way there. I got distracted by the crowd." Lima just shrugged. "I'll take you there after I get some information on this case. Go wait in the car."

Glitch just simply nodded. He followed Lima's orders and got into the black car. He sat in the back, noticing the laptop up front. "She's probably checking out the victims." When he sat in the back, he closed the door, careful not to slam it.

He sighed as he relaxed against the leather. His purple shirt rising a bit as he slid down. He looked out the tinted window. People still swarmed around the area. He could clearly see the worry on their faces. It kind of... bothered him. It didn't annoy him, but reminded him to be just as anxious. He, too was a dancer. Not that he ever felt stress or anything, but what if those suicides weren't suicides?

Was the police trying to cover something up?

To into his thoughts, he didn't Lima getting up into the car. "Hey. Pay attention to this." Glitch sat up as Lima handed him some papers. "You know this kid? He's just a year older." Glitch glanced over the papers. In the picture was a teen boy. Like Glitch, he had spiked black hair, without the green. His eyes were also green like the Korean's. His skin was just a tad bit paler. "You're right. He's 15 years old. Says here, at his school he was in a dance club."

"Typical. All the victims had to be involved in dance. The first victim was a young girl in ballet. The second was a boy who was in step." "The third and fourth were both in the same dancing group." "I don't think these were any normal suicides. It seems more like...murder."

Glitch gasped at that idea. "M-murder?" "I'm guessing here. Don't go all wussy on me." Glitch scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not a wuss. Anyways, we have to get to DCI HQ."

* * *

"Another death?"

Glitch and Lima made it to DCI HQ within twenty minutes. Glitch took it upon himself to tell the crews about the recent suicide. "Apparently. This one was in dance club. Sounds familiar?", Lima asked.

"All the victims have been involved in dancing. Something we're experts in.", Rasa reminded. "Something's not right."

"It's like a pattern. All the victims had some involvement within dance. And they all seem to be around an age of a preteen or teenager.", Emilia confirmed. Everyone nodded. "It is strange. This is some paranormal shit!", Lil' T exclaimed.

"Hey, watch that mouth. But T's right. Something just ain't right about this.", Taye added.

Mo was looking through the papers. "These pictures are something else. What are these red marks this kid's neck?"

Lima shook her head and sat on the table of the meeting room. "Burn marks from the rope. Each victim had been hanged with a rope and had cut marks along their arms."

Miss Aubrey sighed sadly. "That's so sick."

Glitch walked over to a window and looked down. From where he was, people down there looked like ants. "I- I don't think these are suicides at all"

Lima nodded. "I'm taking a guess these are murders." Bodie gave a confused look. "What makes you say that?"

Glitch from the window and opened a folder. "I noticed something. Like Emilia and Rasa said earlier. Each victim were around mine and T's age and involved in dancing. But I also noticed these. Each of the victims had dark hair and green eyes."

"It's like the killer is leaving some clue or message.", Angel added. "And they have. The police gave each note left from each scene.", Lima said, pulling out a packet.

"Read them."

Each member took a note and read it. "This one's from the first death. It's in some weird language or chicken scratch.", T fussed. Taye held up her note. "Mine's in English. It justs says the word 'dance'."

"Mine's too creepy for me. It says something about 'I'll get you'. So typical.", Aubrey complained.

The group placed the rest of the notes on the table. Except Glitch. He was staring intensely at his. His eyes were wide and it was visible he was shaking. Mo got worried. "Yo, lil' bit? Are you okay?"

Glitch didn't answer. Instead, he continued staring at the paper. The rest took this as a warning to something. "Hey, Glitch! Snap out of it!", Emilia shouted.

The Korean didn't answer again. He tensed up and fell with a faint.

* * *

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! I know. I know. I'm cruel.**

**Anyways... what do you think? Review!**


	3. Something About That Picture

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: If I'm not Miss Harmonix... you know I don't own it.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. If any confusion, the first chapter (prologue) already gave a hint.**

**Onward!**

Chapter 2- Something About That Picture

_Glitch didn't answer. Instead, he continued staring at the paper. The rest took this as a warning to something. "Hey, Glitch! Snap out of it!", Emilia shouted._

_The Korean didn't answer again. He tensed up and fell with a faint._

* * *

"Glitch!" Mo caught the teen before he hit the ground. Glitch's eyes were closed and his breathing became heavy. His skin instantly became hot. The older male could feel the prodigy shaking slightly. "Just what did he see?"

Taye picked up Glitch's dropped picture. "I don't know. It's... blank..."

"Blank?", T questioned. Taye glanced at her younger sister before showing both sides of the note. It was indeed blank.

The air seem to tense at the thought. If the note was blank, what did Glitch see to react that way? What **did **Glitch see?

Mo looked at the blank sheet again. He was so confused. His mind was spinning slightly. Taye could see his distress. "Yo, Mo. You okay?" She placed a comforting hanf on his shoulder. Mo nodded, still looking at Glitch's now redden face.

"Don't worry about me. Right now, I'm more concerned for Glitch."

* * *

Green eyes opened up slowly, adjusting to the bright light within the room. Glitch groaned as he tried to sit up. His body felt really stiff for being so still. Looking around the room, he noticed he was in the clinic of the DCI HQ.

Groaning, he placed a shaky hand on his forehead. He did't feel all that great. "Wh-what happened?"

A light bulb clicked in his head. **That **happened. That... picture...

Glitch felt a shiver down his spine thinking about it. It wasn't right. No... it was horrible. He didn't even want to think about it. He glanced around the room again. He needed air. Besides, he was never good with clinics.

On shaking feet, Glitch stood, his knees slightly weak. He propped himself upwards, balancing his weight. When he was sure, he began to walk to the door. Only for it to open and almost hit him.

Glitch grabbed the doorknob to prevent from falling. Glitch looked up to see the chocolate eyes of his mentor on him. "Glitch, what are you doing up?", Mo asked, concern filling his voice. Glitch glanced down the ground. "I wanted some fresh air. I feel sort of... lightheaded."

Mo grabbed onto Glitch's arm softly. "You were knocked out for at least three hours. Of course, you would be." Glitch gave a small nervous smile. "Yeah..."

Mo suddenly wrapped an arm around the Korean. Glitch blushed at the sudden contact. "Wha-?" "I'm just helping you. Judging by the way you were holding yourself against the door, I guess you're a little weak, too."

Glitch grabbed onto Mo's jacket, not having any words to say after that.

* * *

Within minutes, the two were outside. They met the fellow crews on the way, so now all eight was there. Glitch was sitting on a bench, relaxing back on it. His mentor sat next to him. Mo wanted to be close by in case anything happened.

"So, G, what did your note say?", T asked out the blue. She was now leaning between the two Hi-Def boys. Glitch looked the other way to avoid eye contact. "Um... it did't."

"What do you mean 'it didn't'?", Miss Aubrey asked. Glitch, again, took a while to answer. "It didn't say anything. There was nothing written. Instead it was a picture."

The group stared blankly at each other. "A picture?", Angel questioned. Glitch simply nodded. "But- but it wasn't just any picture. It- it moved." Mo watched as Glitch tensed at the words. His green eyes threaten to let tears fall.

"A moving picture?", Bodie asked. Glitch nodded again. "It was a girl. She was in her room. Just sitting there. I could see posters of ballet. She was sitting there on her bed, crying her eyes out."

Glitch began to cry softly, his fists clenching. He looked to the ground, not wanting for anyone to see his weakness. He continued. "She finally got up and walked to her dresser. Next thing I know, she- she-"

Glitch quickly fell apart. He didn't know how else to react. Being so young, Glitch still had innocence. Seeing something as **brutal **as that scarred the teen.

His body began to shake. His sobs becoming whimpering chokes. Without any thought, Mo grabbed onto his protege and began to rub his arms to calm him down. T rubbed the Korean's back to further relax him.

"Calm down, G. Breath out slowly.", Bodie assured. Glitch closed his tear-filled eyes and breathed out slowly. He breathed in and out. In and out. His crying stopped soon and his body shaked less now.

Lima and Rasa appeared at the moment. They became curious to Glitch's depressed appearance. "What happened?", Rasa demanded.

The crews were silent for a moment before one answered. Taye sighed and glanced over at Glitch before looking back at the head agents. "Glitch was telling us what he saw on the paper before having a small mental breakdown. Whatever he saw, it isn't right."

Lima walked over to the Hi-Def boy, squatting down to look up in his eyes. "Glitch, you think you want to go home? I don't want you getting hurt or worse on this case. I'm not losing any of my agents. Especially you."

Knowing not to decline, Glitch nodded. "Yeah. I think I should go home."

Lima gave a small smile and patted his back softly. "Just to relax and get your mind together. I don't want you like this." Looking up at Mo, she commanded, "Mo, keep a good eye on Glitch for me? If anything happens, report immediately. Got it?"

Mo nodded, giving a thumbs up. "I check you, Lima."

Mo lifted the smaller dancer bridal style, leaving the crews. When Hi-Def was no longer in sight, Emilia spoke. "I hope he's okay."

Little did anyone know, Glitch was soon far from okay.

As Mo left the building, light caramel eyes followed his figure, vowing to have what they wanted.

**So yup... cliffhanger-ish ending?**

**I kind of made Lima into the motherly type for Glitch. I don't know, but it seems to work out that way. Um.. so I also kind of left a hint to want yaoi pairing there will be.**

**If you don't know, wait for it. (You're mean.) I'm not.**

**I'm not sure what else to say...**

**Review?**


	4. Words on the Wall

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Wait for it!... I don't own it. Just own DJ Amija, nameless teacher that has yet to have a name! **

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. If any confusion, the first chapter (prologue) already gave a hint.**

**Onward!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Words on the Walls

It's been two days since Glitch had been sent home. His mother wasn't home with him. She had went on a trip to help aid an aunt of his. And with Mo helping out with the case, even though he comes to check on Glitch, it became lonely.

Sometimes, Glitch would sleep on for hours, wake up, eat, shower, and sleep again. Not this time. Instead, he now laid on his couch, looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't completely dressed, only in an oversized red t-shirt, boxers, and socks.

He wasn't going anywhere, so what was the point?

Glitch sighed and turned on his side to face the television. He didn't want to turn it on, knowing he won't be paying any attention to it.

He couldn't when all he thought about was that picture. "No. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.", he reminded himself. He exhaled out softly to slow his breathing. He sat up and rubbed his face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He glanced over to the door when the visitor knocked again. He stood and walked over to the window to peek outside. Immediately, he recognized his mentor, Mo.

Today was one of the days when Mo decided to go out in his street style. Yellow pants, a white undershirt, and his blue hoodie. Glitch blushed at the sudden thought that Mo looked damn good in his outfit. Glitch mentally slapped himself. "Don't think like that." Mo knocked on the door again. "Lil' bit, I know you in there. I saw you peek through the window."

Glitch walked to the door and opened it. "Sorry, Mo." Mo gave his usual smile. "Don't sweat it." Glitch moved over to let the other in. Mo took the invite and headed for the living room, his protege behind him. "So, how have you been?", Mo asked as he sat down in the loveseat. Glitch debated to whether sit in the chair or loveseat with Mo.

He took the chair. "Um... I've been okay. I feel better, but it gets lonely since my mom isn't home."

Mo noticed something was off about the Korean. His face was red and he looked slightly distracted and nervous about something. Mo let concern take over. "Yo, nanobyte, you okay? You seem off." Glitch pulled his legs up in the chair with him. "I'm just fine. I was just thinking." "About?" Glitch gave a sideways glance.

He could clearly see the worry on the older's face. He didn't want to see that. Worry led to stress and that's the last thing Glitch wanted for Mo. "Nothing really, man. Just... things..."

_'He's lying.'_, Mo thought. He waited as Glitch closed his eyes and settled on the arm of the chair. He stood and stalked over to the younger. He bent down on the side of the chair where Glitch was facing and placed his large hands on the arm. "Glitch."

Glitch opened his eyes and gasped. He was startled by the closeness of the two. "M-mo?"

"Glitch, there is something you're not telling me. I ain't going to let that slide. Lima put me in charge of watching you. Now tell me what's going on with you... please..."

Glitch sat up, trying to stay collected. "I... I..." "Glitch, is it bad?"

The younger looked to the ground, his face turning red. "Not really. It's just..." "What?" Glitch shook his head. "Nothing. I-" When his green eyes looked up, he spotted black bold writing on the wall.

**"I WILL GET YOU!"**

Glitch tensed as his eyes stayed glued on the wall. He felt his heart beat faster. Mo noticed the sudden distress. He stood and looked behind him where Glitch was looking. He didn't see anything but a blank beige wall. "Glitch? What's wrong?"

Said boy didn't answer. Instead, he watched as the words formed another sentence.

**"I SHALL HAVE WHAT I WANT!"**

Glitch felt dizzy all of a sudden. It didn't feel right at all.

**"GLITCH, I'M COMING FOR YOU..."**

He felt sudden panic. He blacked out. Mo caught him when he blacked out as he fell out the chair. He could feel how hot his protege became. His breathing was less than steady and heartbeat was rapidly increasing. "Shit.", Mo cussed.

He lifted the teen and carried him upstairs. He didn't need a map to know where his room was. He been to Glitch's home many times.

He opened to door with his foot, glad it wasn't closed completely and walked in, holding Glitch bridal style. He laid the green eyed one in his bed and pulled out his cell he called DCI HQ, informing them to speak to Lima. Said agent answered.

-Hello?-

"Lima, it's Mo. It's about Glitch. He fainted again. This time, his breathing isn't as steady and his skin is on major fire."

-Damn. Give us a few to get down there. I'm bring the crews and doctor. Keep an eye on him and call if anything else happens.-

"Alright."

He hung up and looked over Glitch. He was still, but remained in the same condition as before. Sighing, Mo sat on the bed next to him. The bed dipped with his weight.

"This is the second time you fainted, lil' man.", he whispered.

He heard a soft moan from the prodigy. Glitch moved a little, but stayed knocked out. His hand twitched slightly. Mo sighed again. He was more anxious for the Korean than ever. He reached out and ran his fingers through Glitch's hair.

It was soft. So soft, to where Mo wanted to touch it all day. But he couldn't.

He didn't. He heard a vechicle pull up into the driveway.

* * *

"So, he just fainted? Again?"

Mo nodded to Rasa's question. "He was looking over my shoulder at something. He looked... scared. He was staring at the wall like someone was there. Next thing I know, he fainted."

Bodie glanced at Glitch's sleeing form. "What were you doing before he blacked out?"

"We were just talking. He seem disturbed about something, but he wouldn't tell me."

The group turned when they heard a soft moan. Glitch twitched a bit before his hand. He seem to be reaching out for something.

"Looks as if he's waking.", Angel said. Glitch turned on his side, facing where Mo, Taye, Emilia, and Bodie stood. He continued reaching out. "M... m...", he mumbled. This confused Lil' T.

"What the hell is he mumbling about?", she asked. "I don't know.", Taye answered, forgetting that her younger sibling cussed.

They watched as Glitch moved some more, still reaching out for something. His brows frowning. "M...m..."

"Now I'm confused. What in the-" Lima's phone went off, interrupting Aubrey. "Hello? What? When was this?! Okay, hold them off until I get there."

Lima ended the call and looked at her team. "Another death. This time, it was a clear murder. Someone was murdered at some place called... called the Penthaus."

Emilia gasped. "The Glitterati's place?!" "Well, we have to get a move on, people! Mo, stay here with the kid.", Rasa ordered, rushing out the room. Mo didn't answer. Instead he watched the crews leave. Once they were out of sight, he turned back to Glitch. He was still moaning and moving around a bit.

"M-m... M... m... o...o..."

Mo scooted the computer chair over to the bed. He knew he couldn't stay there all day, but he needed, he **wanted**, to be by Glitch's side at all costs.

* * *

**So, who is coming for Glitch?**

**Just who?!**

**You'll soon see. Review? :)**

**... I never have much to say at the end of these chapters.**


	5. Death That Glitters

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Yet to own, so don't own it. Only own DJ Amija, Jona, the officer and nameless teacher.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. If any confusion, the first chapter (prologue) already gave a hint. And in this chapter, graphics.**

**Time to go forward!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Death That Glitters

"So what's going on?"

The officer looked up to see Rasa. "Agent Rasa.", the officer addressed. He led the agent to the scene. Blood was splattered on the walls of the room. A body was slaughtered in the middle. From looking at the clothes, Rasa knew it was a background dancer of the Glitterati twins.

He wrinkled his nose at the horrid smell of the room.

"How long?"

"So far, seven hours ago. The witness saw everything. But she didn't see the killer."

"Where is she?"

"Right this way. She's with her brother."

Rasa, followed by Lima and the others, walked into another room where Jaryn and her twin, Kerith was in. Jaryn was covered in a blanket, Kerith rubbing her back.

Rasa and Lima approached the twins. "So what happened?", Lima asked. Jaryn looked up. It's clear she was cried hard. And probably still was.

"It-it was awful! I just walked in and I see this dark shadow rip her apart. It was slow and horrifying! It-it- I don- don't know what else to do!" Jaryn continued her sobbing, Kerith frowning at that.

Being her twin, he felt the pain and fear she felt. It was a connection that was shared.

"Jaryn, calm down.", Lima confronted. Jaryn stopped sobbing to breath in and out. Seeing this, Lima was reminded at the time Glitch had a panic attack. It scared her, even though she won't admit it.

Jaryn sniffled back any tears that threaten to fall. "Okay. I'm just so shook." "No doubt this scarred you for life. I can't believe our own dancer.", Kerith sighed sadly. Like his sister, he wasn't one to show emotions. But after this event, he didn't think he should.

He knew, for one thing, to at least be strong for her. They didn't just lose a great dancer, but a great friend. Just thinking about it, torn the male twin's heart apart.

* * *

"So, the suicides and a murder. This has become an unfortunate month for us."

The DCI agents went back to headquarters after gathering the information they needed from the Glitterati and police. Apparently, there was footage of what happened. What Jaryn had said was true. What the camera caught was some weird black figure. It wasn't even shaped like a human.

"It has to be tied somehow.", Aubrey said, adding onto Emilia's earlier statement. "If you ask me, we should go with the eariler thought that these suicides aren't suicides. If anything, it's probably the same thing that killed that Glitterati dancer."

Lima placed her elbows on the table, her hands interlocking under her chin. "Probably." Then she remembered something. "We should call Mo and tell him about this. Make to warn him not to tell anything to Glitch."

* * *

A moan sounded throughout the room of the teen. He sat up ans stretched his arms. His eyelids cracked opened a bit. "Wha?" He looked down to see the face of his mentor sleeping. Glitch looked around before looking back down at Mo.

Mo looked so peaceful and calm sleeping like that. "What am I thinking?"

Glitch sighed and climbed out the bed, careful not to wake Mo. Looking at his bedside clock he saw it was a little after six in the afternoon. He stretched again and yawned. Grabbing a few clothes he went to take a shower. It's what he needed to relax.

He remembered what he saw before blacking out. A message from someone. Or something. It still frighten him, the very thought and memory of it. Those letters were glued in his mind.

"No. NO. Think of something else.", he whispered as he walked out the bathroom, now clean. He descended downstairs into the kitchen. He needed to regain his energy. He opened the fridge and pulled out two apples. Setting them on the plate, he didn't notice the dark figure by the entrance.

The Korean went over to the utensils, grabbing a sharp knife.

**"I'd be careful with that."**

Glitch jumped at the voice. It wasn't one he recognized. It was feminine, but somehow laced with malice. Turning slowly, he glanced at the entrance of the kitchen. Right there stood a girl.

She looked no older or younger than Glitch himself. Her eyes were caramel, with red rings going around them. Her hair wavy and chocolate, her ends drenched a dark red color. She was barefooted, wearing nothing but a tattered white dress with blood stains.

Glitch could see the dark purple aura that circled her being. "Wh-who are y-you?", he stammered, feeling the room going cold around him.

The girl tilted her head, **giving a warm smile. "Oh dear Glitch, I'm Jona. Don't you recognize me from the picture?"**

Glitch's pupils shrunk remembering the picture from before. The girl... same hair, but more cleaner... the dress... even whiter... her hands... not bruised or bloody, but clenching scissors...

"No! No! You can't be-" **"It is me. And I'm come here to take what I want." **Jona walked closer to Glitch, who backed away. As she got closer, Glitch backed away more. Soon, his back hit the wall. He was so shock, he forgot the knife in his hand.

"D-don't come any closer to me!"

Jona raised a hand, placing it on Glitch's forehead. **"I'll be closer than you than you could ever imagine."**

Glitch took in a sharp breath as pain shot through his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Touching is Painful

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Yet to own, so don't own it. Only own DJ Amija, Jona, the officer, Dr. Guttern, the nurse and nameless teacher.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. If any confusion, the first chapter (prologue) already gave a hint. **

**Onward, my friends!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Touching is Painful

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Deep brown eyes opened at the sound of the scream. Quickly, the man rushed from the room upstairs down to the kitchen. Mo stiffened at what he saw.

Glitch was curled in one of the corners of the kitchen, twitching uncontrollably. His eyes was wide, his green pupils dilated to wear they didn't look visible. His lips were in a thin lip, blood dripping down his chin. His knees were up to his face, hands on his legs, smearing blood. Mo could hear somft whimpers from the prodigy.

A knife, coated with blood lied by his side. Mo broke out of his stupor and dashed over to the shaking boy. "Glitch? Glitch?!" Glitch continued to whimper, paying no mind to his mentor. Mo grabbed his hands and looked at his pawns. Both cut wide open, letting rivers of blood flow.

"Not good. Not good at all."

The taller dancer grabbed the kitchen phone, dialing a number.

"Lima?! Please get here quick! Something really bad happened to Glitch! Bring an ambulance with you. He's going to need the hospital."

-On it, Mo!-

The Hi-Def leader hung up. He looked down at Glitch, noticing how pale he gotten in seconds. "Glitch, little man, please..." Glitch continued his whimpering. His whole body hurt. It **burned**.

He could feel her. He could feel her taking over his body.

**"I get what I want, Glitch. And I want revenge."**

Glitch moaned in pain, his body falling onto the floor. Mo gasped. When he reached out and touched Glitch's shoulder, the younger screamed. Mo pulled his hand back. "Glitch?"

"M-mo... don't... don't touch... m-me...", the shivering boy forced out. Mo frowned. "What's wrong, nanobyte?" Glitch moaned again, a horrid burning in his leg appearing.

"It... it... hurts... everywhere..."

Mo's ears picked up the sound of sirens. Seeing blinking red lights through the living room windows, he knew they arrived. "Hang on, Glitch."

Glitch screamed as Mo lifted him in his arms bridal style. Mo's heart couldn't bear hearing that sound. He couldn't stomach the fact that his partner was in pain. Holding Glitch with one arm, he opened the door. Rasa and Lima entering in.

"Mo? Wha-" Lima stopped when she saw Glitch's twitching form. "No. Mo, what happened to him?"

"I don't know. One minute he was sleeping next to me. The next, he was in the kitchen in the corner."

Rasa looked as tears escaped Glitch's dull green eyes. "Quick! We have to get this kid on a gurney!", he shouted at a man. He and another rolled a gurney out the ambulance. Mo placed the smaller dancer on it, yet the other's fingers clenched tight to his hoodie. "Glitch, you have to let go. We have to get you to a hospital."

"N-no..." "Glitch..."

Glitch whined helplessly as Lima and Rasa pried his fingers off his mentor. Mo didn't want to seperate from his tiny dancer, but he had to get into that ambulance.

Lima placed a comforting hand on Mo's shoulder as he watched Glitch being wheeled away.

"He'll be okay."

* * *

When the ambulance started its way to the hospital, the three DCI agents got into the car and followed. Rasa called the other members to let them know Glitch was going to be at the hospital.

In no time, the DCI agents found themselves in the hospital's waiting room. It took an hour to get Glitch set in his room. He wouldn't calm down no matter what.

Finally a nurse managed to get a sedate in him. The small teen almost whacked her, but she dodged it. When the sedate finally kicked in his systems, Glitch fell asleep. Now the doctor could work on him.

* * *

In the waiting room, the crews were there, silently hoping for Glitch. Mo was walking back and forth. His pacing could have caused burn marks on the tiled floor. Taye couldn't take it anymore.

She got up and grabbed the male dancer, forcing him in a chair.

"Dude, calm down. You're making me anxious. Glitch is going to be okay.", she assured, looking Mo in his chocolate eyes. Mo sighed and fell back against the chair, hands on his face.

"Honestly, I'm trying, Taye. I just can't though. It was the worst thing that I could have ever witness. He was screaming. Bleeding everywhere."

Lil' T rubbed her hand on Mo's arm. "Don't think about it. Think about Glitch right now. He's probably sleeping peacefully." "If anything, Glitch is probably fighting to stay strong for himself.", Emilia added.

Suddenly, a doctor walked in, a clipboard in his hands.

"Are you family?"

Rasa spoke up. "No actually. His mother is out of town. We're keeping an eye on him. We're the DCI, we work with him."

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Guttern. I just finished on Glitch."

"Is he okay? What's wrong?", Aubrey asked, Angel's hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Well, he had a panic attack and bit his tongue twice. He has cuts on his arms and hands. We managed to calm him down and wrap him up. He's sleeping right now, but you can go and see him. Also when you go in, don't excite him."

"Yes, Dr. Guttern. And thank you.", Bodie said. Dr. Guttern gave them Glitch's room number and led them there. He left soon to go check on another patient.

Mo opened the door and walked in. He spotted Glitch on his bed, an IV in his arm. His slender arms and tiny hands covered with bandages. Glitch's chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed. The heart montior blinking steadily.

When everyone was in the room, Glitch opened his eyes just a pitch. Green orbs first landing on Mo.

"M-mo?", Glitch whispered weakly. When he tried to lift his arm, Mo placed a gentle hand on his arm. "No. Don't try to move, Glitch. You have to rest."

Glitch didn't answer. He moaned, closing and opening his eyes again. T went by his side. "G, how are you feeling?"

"O-okay. Still... in pain...", he replied quietly.

"Just rest, little dude. In no time, you'll be back on your feet.", Emilia encouraged. Bodie nodded in agreement.

Glitch gave a small smile before his lips formed back into a thin line. His eyes went back on the blank face of his mentor. Mo didn't see this as he watching the heart monitor.

Jona, the girl from before, suddenly appeared beside Glitch in spirit form. No one saw her. **"So, this is the guy of your affections. He could go well with my plans."**, she smirked. Glitch didn't pay no mind to her as he couldn't hear her. He wasn't listening to anything. He just watched Mo.

Angel watched with careful eyes as Glitch moved a bit closer to Mo slowly. His eyes trained on the younger. Glitch closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted to breath. "Looks like he's falling back to sleep.", Lima said.

Mo looked down at Glitch and saw that he was indeed sleep. "We should leave him to rest.", he suggested, getting ready to stand. He felt a sudden tug on his hoodie. Glitch's fingers were tightly clenching onto the blue material. Yet, the teen himself stayed asleep.

"Hey, someone help me.", Mo whispered, keeping in mind not to wake the prodigy. Bodie went over, gently grabbing Glitch's hand. "Whoa. He has quite a grip."

Everytime Glitch's fingers were removed, he could grip back onto the blood-stained material.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Glitch wants you to stay.", T said. Mo shrugged, glancing at the shorter dancer. "Probably. Maybe because I'm his dancing partner and guardian. He did this when they were getting him into the ambulance."

Bodie had finally gotten Glitch's fingers off Mo.

"Little man gotten some strength." "Or maybe you're losing yours.", Emilia joked. Bodie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

A nurse came in at that moment. "Your time's over.", she aid quietly and politely, looking at Glitch's sleeping form. "We know. We had a little problem, but it's taken care of.", Rasa explained, heading to the door. The group followed him, closing the door quietly.

When they were gone, Glitch opened his eyes and frowned.

* * *

**Chapter five is fin!**

**Gasp! Glitch is in the hospital and Jona is up to something! What could it be?!**

**Glitch was rather clingy in this chapter, huh? Well, it ties into something. You're wondering what or you just don't care.**

**Doesn't matter, you'll see soon.**

**Review!**


	7. You're Just Like Her

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. If any confusion, the first chapter (prologue) already gave a hint. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 6- You're Just Like Her

Later night, Glitch found himself staring at the window. He hasn't moved since the DCI left five hours ago. He sat laid in the bed. His arms rested by each of his sides. His legs stayed straight and unmoving.

Only a few times, Glitch blinked or breathed, but other than that, he didn't make no sound or moved. He laid there thinking. He was thinking of Mo.

He seem to be the only person that can keep Glitch's mind off the pain he was feeling. He missed him. He wanted him right there with him. He didn't know why he wanted Mo here. Maybe because he was his dancing partner? His close friend?

What was Glitch feeling when he thought, looked or talked to Mo? It was an achy feeling. His stomach would do flips and turns. His chest would clench.

_'Mo...', _the younger thought desperately.

He suddenly heard a clicking sound. Turning he saw a nurse coming in. "Glitch, are you okay? Dr. Guttern sent me to check on you." Glitch turned his head slowly and nodded. "Yes. I'm okay."

That's when Jona appeared. She watched as the nurse sat down next to the Korean. She placed a tanned hand on his forehead. "Well, you're a bit hot." She stood and walked to the edge of the bed where a clipboard was. She wrote something down on the paper.

"You seem to inhabit a fever. I'm going to report this Dr. Guttern, okay?"

Glitch nodded. He didn't want to speak anymore.

He was feeling burning pain at the moment. He didn't express though.

* * *

Jona stood over him, her transparent skin lit by the room's lights. **"Hmm... this is really taking you down, huh?"**, she whispered, eying the one in the bed. She knew he couldn't see or hear her. Yet, she didn't know Glitch could feel her. Since Jona combined their bodies, the dancer could feel her presence when she appeared. He chose to ignore her though.

Jona scared him, cut him, and took over his body. Now, it could possibly killing him.

Glitch heard the door suddenly opened.

"Fever?", he heard. From the voice, he knew it was male. Probably Dr. Guttern. "Yes. His temperature him to have risen a bit. I have yet to check the measurement yet. I wanted to tell you first." "His breathing?"

"Still slow, Dr. Guttern. He's stable." Dr. Guttern glanced down at Glitch's form. "Thank you, Ami. Please send Nurse Harison in?"

Ami nodded and left the room. Jona watched as the doctor approached Glitch slowly. He watched the heart monitor for a moment. It beeped ever so often.

Glitch moaned as he stirred a bit. He finally had fell asleep, but he couldn't relax.

Jona glimpsed at the still boy and then back at the doctor. Dr. Guttern had looked at the door as a young woman walked in. Jona flinched at her appearance.

She had long black hair, a blue tint to it. Her eyes were a dull hazel. Her skin was slightly pale.

Jona's eyes widened in sudden anger. **"Same eyes... same hair..."**, she murmured. She thought back to years ago when she last saw-

"What's going on, Dr. Guttern?", the nurse asked. And not all too nicely. Jona cringed at that. **"Same damn attitude, too."**

"I need you to take notes on Glitch for me. I have to go get his files and such. Can you keep an eye on him and change his bag for me? It's getting empty."

The nurse rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile. It was pretty fake. "Of course."

She watched as the doctor left the room. When he was gone, she frowned, glaring at the still form of the B-Boy dancer.

"You're not a strong one, huh? But then again you are pretty young." Jona frowned. She hated this woman with no thoughts. She reminded the dead girl of her old mentor.

* * *

She watched as Nurse Harison changed the bag filled with fluid with another. The whole time Glitch would move because the cord that was attached would jiggle, shaking the needle inside his skin. Jona watched a little blood escape from his opened skin. Her teeth clenched in frustration.

The nurse glanced down at Glitch and rolled his eyes. "For once, could I work with a patient that doesn't make a sound like a whimpering baby?"

Jona couldn't take this woman anymore.

The girl decided to end her.

* * *

When Nurse Harison decided to take her leave, Jona locked the door. Harison tried opening the door, but no success. The lights flickered in the room, finally switching off. The woman yelped and pressed her back against the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

She felt a sudden chill in the room. She shivered and looked around. The poor woman didn't see Jona approaching her. In the girl's hand was a knife. The weapon seem to gleam everytime the moonlight touched it.

Jona twirled it in her hand when she got close to the nurse. Harison then heard a voice.

**"You're just like her..." **

"What? Who said that?"

The lights clicked on, showing Jona to her. Harison gasped when she saw the blood stained girl in front of her. "Who the hell are you?! How did you get in this room?!"

**"You're just like that bitch..."**

Jona sent the knife down into Harison's stomach. Harison screamed from the pain. She fell on her knees, clenching the handle. "Wh-" Jona grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling the blade out swiftly, letting blood splatter.

**"You're just like her!"**

This time the blade went across Harison's throat. The now gone nurse's body slumped to the floor, blood seemed from her opened wounds and mouth. The red liquid began to pool under the fallen body, spreading outward to outside the room and near Glitch's bed.

When Jona disappeared, the B-boy opened his eyes and noticed the blood. His eyes widened seeing the body.

He let out a scream.

* * *

Dr. Guttern exited his office just in time to see a bunch of nurses and doctors rush down the hall. Same direction to Glitch's room. He became worried and rushed after them.

Apparently, an alarm went off, indicating Glitch's room that something happened to the Korean.

One of the doctors tried opening the door. "Something's behind this door.", he said. The nurse looked down and screamed. Blood was coming from under the door. Dr. Guttern felt immediate panic. "We have to get in there now! Somebody call the police now!", he ordered.

He pushed the door hard, moving the body behind it. When it was wide opened, the doctor rushed it. He gasped seeing the blood on the floor. He noticed Glitch wasn't in his bed. Instead, the younger was in a corner by the wall.

The green eyed boy had his hands to his face, shaking uncontrollably and whimpering. The needle in his arm was no longer in his skin, instead swung from the bed.

"Glitch!" Said teen looked up and saw the doctor. When Dr. Guttern was close enough, Glitch grabbed onto him, crying into his coat. The older man turned to the nurses and doctors that were staring at the body behind the door. "Hey! Get me a gurney and prepare a room for him now!"

The nurses and a doctor left. The other doctor went over to the duo, looking over Glitch's shaking form. "Guttern?" "Tomson... the body?"

Tomson bit his lip. "It was... it was Nurse Harison."

Dr. Guttern's brown eyes widened. "What?" "It is. What was she doing in here?"

"I sent her in here to take notes on Glitch for me."

* * *

**"She deserved it. That bitch deserved it."**,Jona muttered to herself. She was pacing around a black room, a void within Glitch's body. There was only a single mirror there. When she looked into it, the caramel eyed girl could see what went on in the outside world.

Right now she could see two doctors talking over Glitch. Her eyes went to the window. It was daylight. **"So I've been in here since last night, huh? I wonder what time is it." **She walked closer to the mirror. She glanced around until she found a clock plastered on the wall. It was nearly eleven.

* * *

**Oh shit. We just witnessed our first act of murder by Jona. Caused by the act of rage. But who was she talking about? Her mentor, but who's her mentor?**

**Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	8. Miracles and Plans

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. If any confusion, the first chapter (prologue) already gave a hint. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Miracles and Plans

"How is he?"

"He has a fever, but he's doing better." It's been two days since the DCI was able to see Glitch again. During that time, they were working on the death cases. They still know any of the causes. The Glitterati even chose to help.

The DCI didn't mind that though. Before the incidents, the crews warmed up to each other.

"Can we see him?", Lil' T asked. Dr. Guttern asked. "Yeah. He just woke up a few minutes ago."

The crews went to Glitch's room. Each was anxious and scared. Especially Mo. When he heard about the incident with the nurse, his mind immediately went to the safety of Glitch. Since then he couldn't keep his partner out his mind.

* * *

Dr. Guttern opened the door.

He watched in silence as each dancer walked in the room quietly, careful not to startled Glitch. Said teen was in the bed, looking at the wall. He looked a tad better. The color returned to his skin and his eyes weren't dull, but their usual vibrant green.

Lima was the first to call him. "Glitch?" Glitch turned his gaze to the crews. He didn't say anything, but instead, he smiled.

"Hey, G. We brought you some flowers.", Aubrey said. She was holding a small glass vase of yellow daisies. She set them down on the stand next to Glitch's bed. The young teen looked at them. "Thank you.", he said quietly. "You're welcome, Lil' G. Besides, we want you to get better and get out this hospital.", Emilia taunted playfully. The younger Hi-Def nodded. His green gaze caught the still form of Mo.

* * *

Said male was staring back at his prodigy. "Mo."

Bodie and Taye moved for Mo was stand next to the bed. He bent down to Glitch's eye level. "How are you doing, G?" "Better. It doesn't hurt to move any more." "Good to hear. You'll be out by a day or two if your fever goes down."

Glitch turned on his side to get a more clear look of his mentor. "I hope so."

A nurse suddenly came in, a bandage roll and an ointment in her hands. "I'm just here to change Glitch's bandages."

Rasa nodded. "Do we have to leave?" "Oh no. This will just take a few minutes.", she said. She unwrapped Glitch's right arm and hand first. Her eyes widened. "Oh my."

"What? Is something wrong?", Taye questioned. The nurse shook her head. "No. His cuts..." She moved out the way to show Glitch's arm. It was bare.

"Whoa. Shouldn't he have scars?", Angel questioned. The nurse nodded. "Yes, but he doesn't." She did the same with the left arm and hand. No scars, no cuts, nothing.

"It's a miracle.", she whispered. Glitch looked at his arms and hands. His eyes widened. Mo noticed the surprise look on his face. "Glitch? What's-" "Nothing. Just surprised.", he interrupted quietly.

Bodie looked over Glitch's arms. "Hmm. It's crazy. Maybe you don't scar easy?", he said, not sure what to think. "Maybe."

* * *

Glitch moved his hand to Mo's, touching his fingers. The nurse got up. "I'll be right back to check his temperature. I just have to report this to the doctor.", she said. "Thank you.", Lima said politely. The nurse left. Leaving the crews to themselves.

Inside Glitch, Jona was looking through the mirror. She could see the worried, yet relieved faces of Glitch's companions. **"If only they knew."**, she smirked. Her caramel eyes landed on the form of Mo. **"Hmm..." **She saw the younger's fingers on Mo's hand, caressing the chocolate skin. Her mind clicked.

**"So, you're falling hard for him. Or you're just lusting after him. This aspect could work well for me."**

Her host didn't hear her. No one could.

**"Let's test it out. Shall we?"**

* * *

Feeling a sudden chill in the room, Angel shivered. "Is it me or did it just get colder in the room?"

Aubrey wrapped her arms around herself. "It's not you, Angel. It did get colder." Glitch moaned, suddenly grasping Mo's hand. "Yo, nanobyte. What's going on?"

Glitch didn't answer. His body was shaking. Instead, he paid mind to the pain in his body. His mind clicked to his attacker. _'Jona...'_

Said spirit heard his thought. **"Oh now you want to acknowledge me?"** She pressed her hand to the mirror. **"Well, don't panic. I'm just fixing a certain connection."**, she smirked.

Glitch groaned, holding onto the blanket and Mo's hand. "Glitch?", T questioned, rushing to her friend's side. Glitch closed his eyes. _'What the hell are you doing to me?'_

**"Hey! Don't get bitchy with me!"**

Jona's hand started to form a dark blue light around it. The lights suddenly clicked off. "Ah!What the fuck?!", Emilia shouted. "Everyone stay calm!"

They heard a sudden, "Glitch, you're still hooked up!"

When the lights clicked on, they turned their gazes to the bed. Their eyes widened, to the point they were as big as an owl's.

Glitch had somehow managed to get Mo in the bed with him. The blanket was thrown off the bed. Mo laid back against the pillows, Glitch on his chest, his legs entangled with his. The younger Hi-Def member's hands were on the older's shoulders. Glitch's eyes were closed. He was breathing softly. Mo sighed and looked at his companions.

"It's not what it looks like and this little man has a strong grip.", he said, trying to slip under Glitch. Said Korean wouldn't let him. He clenched even tighter to his mentor.

Mo was thankful Glitch wasn't in those cut-out back hospital gowns.

"Well, is he calm at least?", Lima asked. Mo nodded. "Yup. He stopped shaking. I guess whatever he was feeling stopped."

"We should try to get him off you.", Rasa said. Glitch opened his eyes and glared at the agent. Rasa blinked. "Is he... glaring at me?" Bodie glanced at Glitch and back at the darker. "Yup."

"Glitch, you have to get off Mo.", Taye said. Glitch turned his heated gaze at her. Taye stiffened. "Now, he's glaring at me. Something's not right about the little dude."

**"As if you'll ever figure it out though."**, Jona scoffed. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the mirror. **"No one will. Glitch's body is mine. And I'll use it for my revenge."**

Glitch stopped glaring at Taye and closed his eyes again. He rubbed his cheek against Mo's chest. "If I didn't know any better, Glitch doesn't want you to go.", Aubrey said. "Like before.", T added. Mo stiffened when he felt Glitch moved against him. "This isn't right." "What has been right? We had suicides, murders, mysterious notes, Glitch needing up in the hospital, and now he's clinging onto you like some cat.", Lima listed off.

"Right right. Um... maybe when he falls asleep I can move."

The doctor and nurse decided to make their appearance. "So- why are you in the bed?", Dr. Guttern asked. Mo looked at the older man with unease. "He pulled me in the bed. He was moaning and clenching onto me. When the lights clicked off, he grabbed me and got on me. It's not what it looks like though." Dr. Guttern shrugged. "Alright. Anyways, what's this I hear about Glitch's arms?"

"They don't have any scars or cuts.", T answered. Dr. Guttern walked by the bed and carefully lifted Glitch's arm. The younger's green eyes stared up at him as he examined his limb. "Hmm... Glitch, do you have any pain?", the doctor asked. Glitch moved against Mo. "No. It's gone now.", he said softly, looking up at Mo now.

The other glanced back. "G, can you let me go?" "No. I don't want to. I want you to stay."

Mo frowned. "Glitch, I don't think I can. Besides, I can't stay like this forever."

Rasa and Lima looked at Dr. Guttern. Dr. Guttern saw their gaze. "Well, if Glitch does want you to stay, you're allowed to. Besides, after the murder incident two days before, I don't think he wants to be alone."

The older Hi-Def dancer felt Glitch move again. Maybe he was trying to get comfortable.

* * *

"Okay. But, Glitch, I can't be under you like this forever. It will get uncomfortable for both you and me." Glitch glanced at Mo before narrowing his eyes. Mo stiffened.

Jona chuckled. **"Quite amusing. But it seems I had my fun."**

The spirt snapped her fingers. Glitch's eyelids fluttered a bit before he groaned. He felt a weight under him and looked. He blushed realizing Mo was in bed with him. "M-mo?"

"Yeah, lil' bit?" "Wh-why are you in bed with me?"

The members of the DCI glanced at each other before looking back at the confused teen. "G, you pulled him in bed with you when the lights cut off.", T explained. Glitch shook his head. "I couldn't have... did I?" "Glitch, are you suffering from amnesia or something?", Emilia asked concern in her voice.

Glitch sat up, climbing off his mentor. "I... I..." "Glitch, maybe another day in the hospital would do you good.", the nurse said. Glitch nodded. "I guess it would. I... I... I think I should rest.", he moaned. Mo climbed out the bed and sat in the chair next to him.

"Do you still want me to stay in the hospital with you?", he asked. Glitch nodded, not sure if he even asked Mo to stay with him. Rasa suddenly spoke. "Come on. We have to get back to Headquarters."

"Oh yeah. We still have to work on the cases. Mo, we'll keep you updated.", Lima said. Mo nodded as he watched as the crews leave. "I'll be back to check on Glitch's temperature.", Dr. Guttern said before him and the nurse left.

* * *

The two Hi-Def dancers were left alone in the room.

Glitch's green eyes were planted on the pale blue thin blanket. He was thinking. About Jona. What did she do to him just now? Why couldn't he remember? Why was that girl doing this to him?

_'What did I ever do to her? Why did she choose me?'_

Jona heard his thought. **"I choose you for my own reasons. That's all you need to know."**

The younger B-Boy laid back against the pillows, laying on his side while facing Mo. But this time, he wasn't looking at him. His eyes were close, tears falling onto the pillow. Mo noticed this and placed a hand on Glitch's cheek. "Hey, nano, what's wrong?" Glitch turned his face into the pillow to avoid any eye contact. _'I can't tell him. I can't! I can't!'_

"Glitch...", Mo said sternly. Said teen turned to peek up at Mo. "What's the matter?" Glitch sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Lately... I've been having this thoughts... about the girl from the... picture...", he half lied. He knew who the girl was and was thinking about her. But his mind stayed on Mo most of the time.

"She scares you, doesn't she?" Mo was aware Glitch had to be lying about something. Glitch nodded. "She does."

* * *

Jona watched as the scene unfolded between the two. "**Hmm... concern for you little prodigy, huh?"**

Her caramel eyes wandered over Mo's form. **"No wonder Glitch likes you so much. You're a pretty attractive guy."**

She walked away from the mirror and over to a closet. She opened it, revealing a seven small glowing orbs from inside. She watched as one of them began to glow a seductive blue color. **"Yup. This is all going according to plan."**

* * *

**Well, that chapter's done. So you're probably wondering what the heck is going on? The seven orbs represent something and I gave kind of a hint to what one was.**

**Yup, Glitch's clingy-ness returns, but to level of possession by Jona. Speaking of the she-devil, what is her plan?**

**Review!**


	9. Solving

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. If any confusion, the first chapter (prologue) already gave a hint.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Solving

Silence filled the room as 10 people sat in black leather chairs. Each had a pained confused look on their face as they stared at the scattered pictures and files on the wide table.

"I don't get it. Why did all the victims have to be dancers?", T groaned, sliding down her seat a bit. "I think someone has a grudge against dancers to be honest.", Emilia said. She picked up a file and read it for a bit. "I mean, each other these dancers specialized in some sort of dance like us. This little guy specialized in urban dancing like Bodie and I."

"This one specialized in ballet.", Aubrey added. "This chica was an expert in salsa.", Angel explained, holding up a picture of a girl with wavy black hair.

"And the last suicide victim was a B-Boy like Glitch and Mo. Kind of funny, too. He looks a lot like Glitch himself.", Taye said, looking at the picture.

T got up and peeked over her sister's shoulder at the picture. "You're right. He does. He just more American looking." Rasa's mind suddenly clicked to something. "Lima, pass me that picture next to your arm. And Taye, hand me your picture." Taye and Lima obeyed the other's command.

Rasa lined the two pictures with the other pictures of the victims.

"Look at these pictures and tell me what each of the victims had in common.", he said. "Um... they were all dancers?", Aubrey said. Rasa rolled his eyes. "Besides that. Look at their physical features."

"They're all around a teen or pre-teen age.", Bodie said. Rasa nodded. "Something else. Days ago, Glitch pointed out that each of the victims had green eyes and black hair, do they not?"

Jaryn gasped. "They do. But... why would...?" "Who is the only person we know personally that is a skilled dancer and has black and green eyes?" Lima's eyes narrowed. "Glitch. You don't think...?"

"I think whoever is responsible for these deaths is after Glitch. We have to protect him at all costs.", Rasa said sternly standing out of his seat. "We should inform Mo about this.", Kerith reminded. "Agreed.", Taye said. She picked up the phone that rested on the table. She dialed a number and soon someone picked up.

-Hello?-

"Yes, can I get the number to Glitch's room? I have something very urgent to discuss with his guardian."

-Oh. Okay, miss. Just hang on for a moment.-

Taye waited until she heard another voice. Someone she recognized.

-Hello?-

"Mo? It's Taye."

-Taye, hey. Is something wrong?-

"Very. We were just discussing something about the death cases. We figured someone's after Glitch. Keep a close eye on him for us? Please?"

-I will. But, how did you figure that out?-

"Remember how Glitch pointed out that the victims so far had dark hair and green eyes? Well, Rasa brought it up again when I mentioned one of the victims looked a lot like the little dude. Glitch said that whoever was behind the deaths was leaving some message. They're after Glitch. Whatever you do, don't have Glitch out of your sight."

-Of course.-

"Speaking of the little man, how is he?"

-Better. His fever is gone now. Weird. He's being released tomorrow. I was about to call you to tell you that.-

"Okay." She turned to looked at her fellow DCI members. "Glitch's being released tomorrow."

"What time?", Angel asked, looking at Glitch's blank picture. "What time?", Taye repeated to Mo.

-At 12:30 pm. Swing by his house to get some extra clothes?-

"Sure thing. See you then."

Taye hung up and sat back down in her seat. "He's getting out at 12:30. Angel, what are you looking at. "Glitch's picture. But it's not how he described it nor is it blank.", he answered. Aubrey's brows clenched together in thought. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Senorita, what I mean is, Glitch's picture isn't how it was before. Look."

He sat the picture down. It was a girl. The picture was in color. The girl wore a white dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair cascaded down in a wavy chocolate flow over her shoulders. Her caramel eyes was filled with silent wonder. She sat on her bed. Just sitting there looking at the floor. Her tears flowing down her reddened cheeks.

"Glitch said the picture was moving and a girl was doing something. He never finished before he starting breaking down."

"How do you know this is the picture?", Jaryn asked.

"It was the only picture here with the notes."

"Oh."

"It is strange. It was blank, Glitch saw it moved, and now it's a picture of a girl crying.", Emilia said. The female Riptide member crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but Glitch said that the picture started with the girl crying and sitting on her bed.", T confirmed. "And look on the back. Something's glowing."

Angel flipped the picture. Red started to flickered on the white surface, suddenly forming into a name.

"Jona? Who the hell is Jona?", Aubrey scoffed, leaning back in her chair. "Probably the girl in the photo, Aubrey.", Lima said sternly. She glanced over to the window and sighed. "We have to talk to Glitch."

* * *

**So... review?**


	10. Release

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Release

With every minute passing by, Glitch only thought of it as a closer road to freedom. Since he's been in the medical center, he felt so trapped. He couldn't move out of bed unless it was for the bathroom and he didn't have anyone to keep him company.

Well... until yesterday that is. Even though the teen didn't know how he got into the situation of Mo staying with him, he couldn't protest. He wanted Mo to be with him when he first got in the hospital. He was scared, bored, in pain... should the list continue?

But even so, Glitch was more than thrilled to finally go home today. _'With Mo...'_

Green eyes found himself planted on the tall form of the other. Mo was by the door discussing something with Rasa. Glitch was already out the hospital nightgown, dressed in dark blue jeans with a black design going around his left leg.

He was given one of his t-shirts. This was a bright red with a chibi ninja on it. His shoes were red high tops. At least it wasn't something that revealed half of his body.

The teen continued sitting on the bed, his gaze stuck to the window. He was lost in thoughts before he heard, "Glitch!"

He turned to see Mo and Rasa looking at him. He stood and walked over to Mo. He blushed as Mo wrapped an arm around his shoulders and patted his arm. "Yo, lil' man. Are you ready?" Glitch nodded.

Rasa signed out and led them out the hospital. The Hi-Def boys followed him to his car.

* * *

The drive was relatively silent. Well, to Mo and Rasa it was. Since Jona pulled her stunt on Glitch, the teen could now hear her more clearly.

**"You know you can't keep your feelings all bottled up inside."**

_'I can... away for you. You pyscho bitch.'_

**"Cold words, dear child."**

_'Why can't you finally leave to hell?'_

**"I have unfinished business. And you're going to help me with that."**

_'Fuck that.'_

**"Glitch, I have control of your body now. No matter what, you can't stop me from using your body. I'll get what I want."**

Glitch didn't say anything else after that. He couldn't stomach the reality that a revengeful spirit was occupying his body. The more he was reminded, the more he wanted to kill himself. "Lil' bit?"

Green eyes snapped up towards the front where Mo was looking back at him. He was so into his mental convo with Jona, he didn't know whether or not Mo was speaking to him before.

"Yeah?" "We're going to stop by your house for a little bit. Then we have to take you to headquarters.", Mo answered, his eyes now looking downcast. "What for?"

"I don't want to hold anything back from you, Glitch. But to solve this case, we have to show you something.", Rasa said. His voice was more serious than usual. That wasn't good.

The rest of the ride was quiet again until the trio got to Glitch's home. Mo led Glitch inside, unlocking the door with the spare key the teen's mom gave him before she left. "Go freshen up and meet us back outside.", Mo said, patting Glitch's shoulder.

The younger nodded and watched as Mo went back outside with Rasa. He sighed and looked around his house for a few before going upstairs.

He took a hot shower and changed into some other clothes. He decided on his usual DCI pants with suspenders, but with both pants legs down. He decided on his purple DCI shirt without the black bow. His shoes were the usual purple DCI shoes. He debated on whether or not to wear a purple streak in his hair. He went with it after all.

Afterwards, Glitch met the other two outside, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Welcome back, G."

Glitch was greeted first hand when he shown up in the meeting room. He was a little confused why the Glitterati twins were there, but after some explaining, he was okay with it.

"How does it feel to be out the hospital?", T asked. Glitch sat down in one of the empty leather chairs. "It feels great. It was way too boring there."

"Well, it's good to have you back, Glitch.", Emilia said, patting Glitch's shoulder. The teen's green eyes caught the floor. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

_'If only you knew... if only...'_

Inside, he could hear Jona chuckling. He guessed she was laughing at how hopeless getting rid of her was.

"Glitch, we need to discuss something really important.", Lima said suddenly. Glitch looked up at the female agent. "What?" "It's about the death cases we've been working on. We didn't want you to get involved after the way you reacted to the picture, but... we need you.", Taye said slowly. Glitch sensed the sadness in her voice. Something was not right at all.

"W-what are you saying? What do you need of me?"

Rasa slid the photos towards the younger, who took them and started looking through them. "Glitch, about a week ago you pointed out that all the vicitims of the suicides that dark hair and green eyes, correct?"

Glitch 's one thing he remembered he said. It was strange he noticed it right away though. How did he notice it? "Y-yeah. I remember. So what of it?" "Glitch, all those victims were dancers. Each victim as said has dark hair and green eyes.", Jaryn said stretching her words.

"Yeah. But... wait. Something isn't right." "Glitch, all those dancers looked like you. The last victim was specialized in the same type of dance you and Mo do. If anything, with each killing...", Aubrey started.

"... the victim had more things in common to me, huh?", Glitch finished, finally realizing what his companions were trying to say.

"Someone's after me. Aren't they? Someone is trying to kill me?" His voice started to go panicky.

"Wait! Glitch, we don't know if they're trying to kill you. That's why we need your help to find the person behind this. We need to show you something, amigo." Glitch's eyes widened when he saw that picture. Mo stood by him just in case something happened.

"The last time you saw this picture, you said it moved.", Lima said. Glitch nodded, not taking his eyes off the picture in front of him. With intensity, Glitch's green orbs stared at it. The picture began to move just as before. The girl in the picture, now known as Jona, walked from her bed to her dresser. She picked up a pair of scissors...

Even though it was going at average speed, to Glitch, the motion of the scissors descending down into her was in slow motion. The Korean's breath hitched. Mo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"G?" "It moved again, Mo. The same thing happened.", Glitch whispered, turning his head at Mo.

"What? What happened? You didn't finish last time.", Bodie reminded. Glitch gulped and clenched onto the chair's arm. "She... she... stabbed herself."

Glitch's green eyes looked past Mo to see Jona. Her transparent skin glowing by the lights of the room. _'That... why? What made you do it, Jona?'_

Jona's caramel eyes narrowed at the boy but suddenly filled with tears. **"I can't tell you. That's for me to know. Only me!" **Glitch flinched at the tone of her voice. Her eyes were now flashing a dangerous red. **"If I told you, you'll try to stop me! I won't have it!"**

_'Jona...'_

He couldn't believe the plea in his voice. It wasn't right. Wasn't this the same girl who attacked him? The same girl who planned to use his body for her own unknown personal reasons? The same girl who killed people?

Despite that, Glitch wasn't feeling anger or fear. No he felt... pity. He felt pity for this girl. This spirit.

_'Jona...'_

**"Don't even try it, Glitch! Just shut the fuck up!"**

Glitch watched as Jona disappear. What was with her sudden anger? Was it the reminder of her death? What did cause her to commit suicide?

Mo watched as Glitch's green eyes lost their sudden light, a frown plastered on his face. "Glitch, if talking about the picture is too much-" "No. It's not that."

"What is it?", Kerith asked, taking a spot by his sister. Glitch sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them. "The girl in the picture. I feel... bad for her. I feel pity towards her. She took away her life and for what? Does anyone even know who this girl was?"

"That's why we wanted to show you the picture. We were hoping if you knew this girl somehow.", Lima confessed. Glitch shook his head. "No... I don't know who she is, Lima. I'm sorry."

He didn't want anyone to know. Not just yet. He had to lie about the vengeful spirit that lived in his body. For their sakes. What would she do if she found out he told?

Lima nodded. "It's okay. But Glitch, can you think of anyone that might hold something against you?" Glitch shook his head again. "No. I can't think of anyone."

* * *

**Alright. Glitch is finally out the hospital! **

**Review!**


	11. Envy Family, Angry at Hosts

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. DJ Amija makes her appearance now in the story! I know you've been waiting for her! Also, the nameless teacher does, too. I also gave her a name. It's Silena. Yup, oh so original. :p**

**Anways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10- Envy Family, Angry at Hosts

After the meeting, Mo decided to take Glitch out. Being in the hospital for so long, the Korean almost forgot what the outside world looked like.

Glitch hasn't eaten anything since last night, so he insisted on the food court, considering the fact they were already at the mall. Mo didn't mind, of course. He planned to keep his prodigy happy. He wanted to keep his Glitch safe.

_'Wait! My Glitch? No no no and no. I can't think like that. He's a little brother to me.'_

Mo looked down to see the younger. Glitch was looking around, eying the different stores and stands. A small smile was on his lips. His green eyes were a bit bright. He looked at peace and cute.

Mo mentally sighed. _'I can't be thinking of him like this.'_

"Mo! Glitch!" The Hi-Def duo turned to see a teen girl with long curly hair pulled back by a magneta headband. She wore ripped skinny jeans, yellow flatts, a black shirt with rainbow splotches and a purple sleeveless hoodie.

"Hey, what's up, Amija?", Mo asked. Said girl smiled and gave a hug to the older. "Nothing much, cousin. Hey, G." Glitch welcomed Amija's hug, but his eyes were a bit narrowed.

"Hi, Amija. What brings you here?", he asked.

Amija sighed. "I'm buying some new speakers. The last ones... not so waterproof.", she chuckled. "Oh yeah. I forgot you do the DJ thing. How's that for you?", Mo asked. "It's fun. I still do the dancing, but deejaying is just more my thing." "Seems to be, but you're a great dancer. I'm still puzzled you even put down my offer of joining the crew long ago."

Glitch's eyes widened at that. Mo wanted Amija to join the crew? Was she a better dancer than him?

"I know, cuz. I just couldn't do it. Besides, you have Glitch for that. After what I heard, Glitch is a supreme dancer." "He's a prodigy. One of the best of I know of."

* * *

The Korean's eyes softened. He was somewhat bit happy to hear that. But he couldn't shake of this feeling he was having. As the minutes past, he watched as his mentor and Amija chatted. His chest would clench at the sight. They would smile and laugh at each other constantly. Truth be told, Glitch was disgusted at the duo.

But what puzzled him was why? Mo and Amija were only cousins and haven't seen each other in a while. They had a more close relationship than any other pair of cousins he seen.

Shouldn't he be relieved or happy even?

What was holding him back from seeing that?

**"You envy her. You wish to be close to Mo like that. You can't deny it."**

_'Jona... wh-what are you-?'_

**"Admit Glitch. You wish Mo was smiling at you for the moment. You wish he could hug you without second thought. You wish his voice was soft as he spoke to you with such joy. You envy the girl."**

Glitch groaned softly in frustration. Amija and Mo looked at him with worry. "G, you okay?", Amija asked. The said dancer nodded. "Yes. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" "I'm fine, alright? I'm fine."

Amija looked shock for a moment before her cell suddenly rung. "Oh. It's Mom. She needs me for something probably. I'll talk you later?" Mo nodded. "Yup. See you, little cuz." Amija recieved a hug and a kiss on the forehead before running off somewhere.

The younger dancer's chest had that funny feeling again.

_'Hm.'_

**"You envy her." **

_'I don't envy that girl, Jona. So back off.'_

**"Is this a sudden feeling of pride I sense? Are you too proud to admit that you're jealous of a girl who's cousins with your crush?"**

_'I don't like Mo that way and I'm not jealous or envious! SO SHUT UP!'_

**"If you say so."**

Jona laughed as she saw Glitch's eyes go downcast to the ground. She eyed the mirror to see two of the orbs glowing. One turning a vibrant purple and the other turning a emerald green.

**"Oh you poor boy. You haven't realized it yet. Soon I'll have complete authority of your whole being."**

* * *

"Mo, what's Amija to you?"

Mo looked up at the prodigy's sudden question. "What do mean? Like relationship wise?" Glitch's green eyes looked down at the fries on his tray. "I'm just curious is all. You seem to have a very close connection with her."

"Oh. Well, Amija is my younger cousin, but she's more like a little sister to me. She's the only child just like me."

"Oh... okay." Mo saw the suddenly distress in Glitch's eyes. That seems to be appearing a lot of late. "Glitch, is something wrong? If it's about Amija-" "No! It's not anything involving her. I like her. I- there's nothing wrong."

Jona saw the purple orb glow brighter. **"He's making this way to easy for me. The dumb little bitch."**

Her caramel eyes watched as the scene unfold before her.

"G, are you sure? You've been out of it lately." "Mo, I'm fine. I'm sure."

Jona smirked when another orb flickered a red. Mo's eyes widened at the sudden tone of anger. _'Maybe I shouldn't push him. He seems frustrated.'_

"Alright, little man." Glitch felt sudden guilt. Mo sounded so... sad. He was just trying to look out for him.

"Mo..." The older felt Glitch's fingers touching his. "... I'm okay. I promise you. If anything, being around you makes me feel better." Mo gave a small smile. "I wasn't trying to push you or anything, but something is wrong tell me first hand. I'm watching out for you." Glitch nodded. "Okay. Mo, can we go back to my place afterwards?" "Of course, lil' bit."

* * *

Jona frowned when the red orb started to flicker back to a dull grey. **"ARGH!"**

She walked over and closed the closet in fury. **"Son of a bitch!"**

She punched a hole in the blacken wall. **"Stupid little shit!" **She slowly slid her fist down. She grimaced at the blood that decorated her knuckles. Her cuts sealed up quickly, but the blood remained. She turned back to the mirror. She watched as Mo and Glitch leave the food court.

"So when we get there what do you want to do?", she heard Mo asked. Glitch shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe watch a mo- ow!"

Glitch wasn't watching where he was walking and bumped into someone. Mo caught him before he hit the floor. The duo looked up and saw a lady. Her hair was a blue tinted black and her eyes were hazel. She was dressed in black tight pants and a tight black tank top.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I got distracted.", she apologized. Glitch just gave a small smile. "It's okay. Neither was I."

"I'm Silena." The woman said, holding out a hand. Glitch shook it. "I'm Glitch. And this is Mo." Mo nodded to the woman in greeting.

Inside, Jona was cringing in anger. **"Her! Glitch, that's her!"**

Glitch flinched at the loud burst. _'Her?' _**"That's her, you stupid boy!"**

Glitch frowned at that comment. _'Jona, if you're going to inhabit my body the least you could do is stop calling me names like that!'_

**"Well, stop being such a little puss! You're getting on my nerves!"**

_'You trapped yourself in my body! You don't like it, get the fuck and go to hell!'_

Jona screamed in rage. Her hands started glowing a red color. **"YOU STUPID BITCH!"**

The Korean screamed in suddenly pain in his chest. Mo held upwards before he hit the floor again. "Glitch? Is something wrong?"

Jona screamed in rage again, her hands facing the mirror. **"I'M TRYING TO WARN YOU AND YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF!" **Silena's eyes widened. "Oh my! What's wrong with him?" "I don't know. Glitch, do I have to call an ambulance for you?"

"Don't! I'm fine." Glitch stood himself up, hiding his pain. "I'm okay. We should just head home." Mo nodded, surprised at the sudden recovery. "Okay. Miss Silena, it was nice meeting you."

"Same to you, Mo. And you, Glitch." The two boys walked off, offically leaving the mall. When they were out of sight, Silena smirked. "I have finally met you."

* * *

**And chapter ten is done. You already Silena will return. She seems to play a big part. Speaking of which what's with Jona of her, huh?**

**Jona, you're mean to Glitch. Very mean. :(**

**Anyways, review please!**


	12. Unusual Hunger and Relaxing

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Unusual Hunger and Relaxing

By the time the Hi-Def boys made it to Glitch's home, Glitch wasn't feeling anymore pain. He managed to calm down Jona a bit, even though unknown to him Jona was planning to get payback.

**"Little shit really thinks he's off the hook, huh?"** Jona watched through the mirror as Mo sat down on the couch. "Hey, Mo. I'm going to go take a shower and be right down. The movies are on the shelf, so you can choose."

"Alright, G." Jona saw Glitch walk up the stairs to his bedroom. He went into his drawers and pulled out some clothes before heading to his private bathroom. He looked in the mirror for a second and saw his eyes flashed a light brown color before returning to their original green.

He blinked in confusion. _'Was that Jona?'_

He shook his head. He placed the clothes on the counter before turning on the shower.

* * *

Mo opened his eyes when he heard sudden small footsteps descending down the stairs. He turned his head to see Glitch walk through the living room to inside the kitchen. He was taken a back a bit by what he thought he saw Glitch wearing.

Curious, the older got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He saw Glitch on his toes reaching for a bowl in the cupboard. Mo chuckled and walked behind him. Glitch yelped when he saw Mo's hand reach for his wanted bowl and placed it on the counter in front of him. He turned to see Mo grinning down at him. "Hey, Mo. Nice shower?"

"It was... relaxing." "By the clothes you're wearing, I bet you wanted to be more relaxed, huh?"

Glitch was adorned in an oversized black shirt that hung off his right shoulder a bit and shorts that hugged tight on him. They came down to almost the midway of his thighs. "Yeah. I do."

Now that he got a good look of the younger, Mo wanted to pick him up and hug him, not wanting to let him go. Yet, Mo couldn't do that. _'Sane thoughts... sane thoughts... Don't think of Glitch that way...'_

"What are you doing?" Glitch turned completely around and propped himself on the countertop. "I was getting a bowl for some chips. I was hungry."

"All you ate about an hour ago was fries. I suspect that."

Glitch blushed with a small shrug. "I guess I would be, huh? Want anything?" "I'll take a few of those chips that I hope you were planning to share."

"O-of course, Mo."

Mo walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a bag of unpopped popcorn and BBQ chips. He tossed the chips to Glitch, who caught it with ease. Glitch opened the chips and poured them in the bowl. He picked up the bowl and started out his way to the living room. "Hey, Mo! Do you want me to start the movie or...?"

"Go ahead and start it. The popcorn won't take but two minutes to finish."

Glitch nodded. He walked in the living room picking up the remote and playing the movie. The chips went on the table. Soon Mo came in with popcorn and sodas for the boys. He stared down at Glitch, who laid completely over the couch. "Um, G?"

Glitch looked up at Mo, munching on the chips. "Yeah?" "Do you mind sitting up a bit?" "Why?" "So I can sit on the sofa." "Why not the chair?" "Bad angle." "Do I have to?" Mo set the drinks and popcorn down. He lifted Glitch in his arms and set him (Glitch) down on him as he relaxed on the couch. Glitch narrowed his eyes at him. "Meanie." "Well, I didn't want to sit on the damn floor, now do I?", Mo taunted.

Glitch rolled his eyes and sighed in Mo's chest, causing the other to shiver. He glanced down at Glitch who was watching the movie intensely. He was now munching on popcorn. "Yo, nanobyte. Can you please move off me?" Glitch stopped watching the movie and glanced at Mo. "Why? You're so comfortable." "For you. Besides, don't you think this position is a little... weird?" Glitch shook his head. "Nope."

Mo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You don't?" "No, I don't. But if you insist... can you go get me some ice cream?" Mo blinked this time. "Ice cream?" He looked at the empty bowl that was filled with chips. "You just ate a whole bowl of chips."

"So? I'm still hungry." "

You're also eating the popcorn."

"And you're not. Please?"

Mo sighed and moved from under Glitch. He went in the kitchen and got a carton of red velvet ice cream. He grabbed a spoon and walked in the living room. He spotted Glitch cuddled up with a pillow while he snacked on popcorn and watched the movie. "Glitch, you sure you want this ice cream?"

The younger B-Boy nodded and held out his hands for the ice cream. "Uh huh! Gimme gimme gimme!" Mo chuckled at the cute display and handed Glitch the ice cream. "Thank you." Mo nodded and sat next to the other, placing a pillow under his head he relaxed back.

He watched as Glitch finished the popcorn, soon devouring half the ice cream. Mo raised an eyebrow a little surprised. Even thoug Glitch was a teen, he wasn't one to eat enormous amounts of food in just mere minutes. Or laze around.

He was a natural hyper and active kid.

Something just wasn't right at all.

* * *

Jona smirked as two orbs started glowing. One turned a bright sun orange and another turned a lighter sky blue than the first orb. She couldn't help but to laugh. **"Only two more, Glitch and soon I'll have what I want the most."**

Her eyes flashed a red before turning back to their normal brown color.

**"Just you wait and I'll have you."**

* * *

**Appears Jona has done it again. *sighs* She's one hell of a girl, huh?**

**Anyways... review please!**


	13. Smile

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Smile

Glitch groaned one morning, entirely not feeling his best. Half of yesterday seem like blackout for him. He having been feeling this way lately, not remembering anything. Like the day he came home from the hospital. He couldn't remember anything that happened that afternoon when him and Mo went to his house. It was strange to say the least.

The teen sat up from his pillows and looked around. Light was blazing brightly through his curtains into his room. He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers before sighing. He really didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to.

He showered and dressed in his normal DCI outfit. He walked downstairs to see Rasa and Lima already down there waiting for him. He forgot they got a key to his house. "Ten more minutes and I would have to go up there.", Lima teased. Glitch chuckled at the small joke.

Since he got out the hospital, his fellow companions tried to make his days a bit more brighter.

He appreciated, he really did. It's not like everyone had goor friends like he did.

"Don't worry, Lima. Anyways, you said you had found some info on Jona?", Glitch asked. Honestly, he wanted to know more about the girl that inhabited his body. Jona wouldn't tell him a thing. Something in him told him to help her, but it was a lost cause with the spirit.

She was a bitch.

"Yes.", Rasa answered. The trio went outside to the car.

"Glitch!" Said teen turned to see the woman, Silena from the other day. "Oh. Miss Silena, I didn't see you there. How are you?", the younger greeted as Silena approached him. "Just fine. Just thought I take a walk around the neighborhood.", she smiled.

She looked up to see Rasa and Lima. "Who's this?"

Glitch walked in between the two agents. "This is Rasa and Lima." Rasa shook Silena's hand and Lima. "I'm Rasa, from the Dance Central Agency. I work with Glitch and Lima here.", the dark skinned man said.

Silena gave a nod. "I just met Glitch the other day at the mall. Speaking of which, where's your friend?" Glitch blushed. Lately, Mo have been on his mind more than usual.

"Oh. He's waiting for us at Headquarters." "Which where we should be heading.", Lima reminded. "We're sorry, Silena. We have to go.", she apologized.

The dark haired woman just chuckled. "It's alright. It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you, Silena."

Silena glanced down at Glitch. "I'll see you later, young one?" Glitch nodded. He and the other two agents climbed inside the car and soon drove away. Silena remained in her spot. Her smile turned from friendly to sinister.

"Soon. Just soon."

* * *

"She died when?"

Glitch arrived in time to see Bodie printing out some files. They were on Jona. "She died just ten years ago. It's her. Here's a picture of her."

The Korean eyed the picture. It was a picture of Jona. She was dressed in a dark leotard with long sleeves and covered her neck. Her shoes were simple black flatts. Around her neck was a medal and she held a first place trophy. Her hair wasn't down in the first picture he saw of her, but brushed in a high ponytail. She was smiling brightly, showing her innocence.

"That is Jona...", Glitch whispered. He was taken back a bit. Jona looked... different and happy.

"What else did you found out about her?"

"Well, her name's Jona Linos. She was a professional dancer, her strongest being ballet. She won first place for many competitions and came in third for the last contest she participated in. She studied under some woman named Silena Frankson. Jona died from suicide, a stomach wound from being punctured with scissors. It doesn't say what caused her to be stressed though. Her parents and friends said she had a good social and home life more than anyone else. She had school cut our for her and had dreams of becoming a choregrapher."

Glitch was afraid to ask Jona was she commited suicide again.

But then his mind clicked about what Lil' T just said. "Wait. Who was her teacher?" "Some woman named Silena Frankson." "Is there a picture of her?"

Emilia pushed a picture towards Glitch. The B-Boy glanced over it. It was Jona again. With Silena. Jona was now dressed in black slacks over a bright red leotards and flatts. Around her neck was a medal and in her hands were flowers and a third place trophy. Beside her was the same woman Glitch met. Same hazel eyes, same blue tinted hair. Except she looked much younger. She was dressed in black pants and a grey turtleneck. Her hair tied back in a bun.

"I know her.", he whispered, shock now in his voice. "Know who?", Aubrey asked. Glitch pointed at the picture. "That woman with Jona. I met her at the mall. Remember, Mo?" Mo looked at the picture and blinked. "You're right. We did meet her."

"And Rasa and I just saw her this morning.", Lima added. "Maybe she can help us learn more about Jona."

"Si, señorita.", Angel agreed. Taye then spoke up. "But how are we going to talk to her about Jona? What if she doesn't want to talk about her?"

Mo looked at Glitch. The Korean blushed at his look. "I'll warm up to her. She's bound to tell me something."

* * *

It was no sooner when Glitch saw the woman. He decided to walk around the park for awhile. His mind wasn't on anything specific. He was wondering endlessly.

"Everywhere I go now I see you. How strange."

Glitch turned around at the feminine voice. It was Silena again. "Oh. Hi, Miss Silena." "Hi, Glitch. What brings you to the park, little one?" Glitch shrugged. "Just thought I needed some fresh air. You?"

"Same reason. That and I was on my way picking up something." "Oh." He looked at his watch and noticed it was little after three. "Well, I should get home." "Let me take you home. I only live a few houses down."

Glitch's green eyes widened a bit. How did she know that? Silena smiled. "Judging by your expression, you wonder how I know that, huh?" "Yeah...", Glitch answered slowly.

"When I met you the other day outside your house. I saw you walking out your house and recognized you. I wanted to ask how were you were from the other day at the mall, too."

"Well, I'm better." "That's great to hear. Now let me be a good neighbor and take you home."

Glitch flinched. "I'm not sure..." "I promise not to hurt you." The teen didn't have time to answer back when Silena grabbed his hand, leading him to her car.

* * *

Her eyes stared blankly at the six glowing orbs. She managed to make one glow a sunlight yellow just two days ago. Only one remained.

She sighed and averted her eyes to the mirror. Jona gasped seeing Glitch with Silena by his side. Silena was now driving down the street to Glitch's house. She gave a small chuckle and smiled.

**"Maybe it was a good idea for you to meet her. To meet the woman who killed me."**

* * *

**What the hell did she mean?! What's going on? And what's with those orbs? What's going to happen next?**

**You'll see soon enough. **

**Review please!**


	14. Offers and Memories

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews.**

**Continue onward...**

* * *

Chapter 13- Offers and Memories

"Would you like to stay for a while?"

Glitch was surprised at the sudden question from the older. They were merely seconds away from his house and now Silena wanted to invite him to hers. It seem strange, but Glitch remembered to ask Silena about Jona for the DCI. This could be a perfect chance to do so.

"I'm fine with that, Miss Silena.", he answered, looking at the window. He watched them past his house and drove around the corner to hers. Like his, it was two stories, yet painted a dark blue color. His was a white color. His mother wasn't the one to go all out. But then again, she did have the garden.

Silena parked in her driveway, cutting off the engine. She and the younger exited the car. Glitch followed her to the entrance of her home, watching as she unlocked her door. They walked in with silence. Silena placed her keys on the hook.

"You can go wait in the living room, which is right there. I'll be back with some beverages and snacks. Anything you want in pecular?", she asked politely. Glitch shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine with whatever you bring me." "Alright. Just go relax."

Glitch wanted till she went to the kitchen before going into the living room. It was relatively large like his, with black leather furniture, shelves and pictures hanging now and then. In the middle was a glass coffee table. The walls were beige and the curtains were black and white.

It was pretty stylish to say the least.

Glitch sat down in one of the sofas. His green eyes spotted a small stack of papers on the table. Curiousity was about to get to him, but he decided against it.

"I see you saw the papers."

He jumped at the sudden statement. Silena was by the threshold with a tray of lemonade and cookies. "I'm sorry I startled you.", she apologized, sitting down the tray and taking a seat next to Glitch. "It's okay really.", the teen said shyly as she handed him a cup of lemonade. "Well, if it peeks your interests of what those papers are I can tell you."

Glitch debated about that. "I... I don't know." "I'll spill anyways. You see, Glitch, I'm a dance teacher." _'So that's one thing I'm right about. She still teaches dance.'_

"You are? For long have you been teaching? If you don't mind me asking." "I don't. I've been teaching for years now. Currently, I'm teaching urban dancing. Do you dance?"

Glitch nodded. "Yes, I do. It's a passion I have."

"So I was right." He blinked. She was right about what? Silena chuckled. "Oh. What I mean is, I was right about you being a dancer. I'm guessing you're pretty good at it."

"I'm pretty good." His eyes landed on a picture on the table beside him. He kept in a gasp when he saw the same picture with Jona and Silena in together. Silena looked over him at the picture. "Oh. That's a picture of me and one of my former students.", she said sadly.

"Oh... you said former." Silena nodded. "She died about ten years ago. She was in a competition. She won third place. I was sad to hear she committed suicide a week later after that. I guess she was pretty heartbroken about coming in third. Jona was always exceeding to her best. She was was of my best students."

**"Because you wanted me to be..."**,Glitch heard Jona faintly say. **"She lies... I wasn't upset about that..."**

Glitch wanted to ask more, but he didn't want Jona to go into one of her rages again. "I'm sorry to hear that.", he whispered. Silena sighed and shrugged, her fingers interwining. "It's all aside now. Anyways, about the papers. They're applications."

The Korean was surprised about how quickly Silena switched topics. "Applications? For what?"

"Entering in the class. I have to choose a student to teach since I'm only qualified for that. I can't teach a whole class yet."

"Oh..." He didn't know what to ask or say next. "Glitch, can I ask you something?"

"Yes.", Glitch said before taking a sip of his lemonade. Silena was quiet for a moment before asking, "Would you become be my student?" The teen almost choked on the lemony beverage. "Your... st-student?" Silena nodded. "You seem to be the perfect student for me. I see the potential in you. I know you'll be a great pupil."

Glitch sighed and looked to the ground. "Miss Silena... I-I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer."

Silena's face soon spoke of surprise and anger. "What? Why not?"

Glitch sensed she wasn't taking this too well. "I only just recently met you and there could be others out there that is a perfect match for you. Besides, I'm already in a crew and an agency. I don't think I'll have the time."

"Then quit."

The Korean looked at her with wide eyes. "W-what?" Her face didn't have her usual smile. Instead her eyes were narrowed and her lips were formed in a thin line. "You heard me. Quit."

He didn't know what else to say at this point. He didn't know what else to think of this woman. "I-I-"

"Glitch, I don't think any other student could be good enough to live up to my expectations. After Jona, every student I had couldn't do as good as her. So I had to drop them. I know yo hold a gift. Something that's worth to see. I would greatly appreciated if you became my pupil."

The teen felt his skin go hot and sweaty from the nervousness he suddenly felt. "I- I have to go. I'm sorry."

Silena watched with an angered gaze as the younger rushed out the room and out her home. She growled and pushed the tray off the table, spilling the lemonade of her carpet.

"You think you're going to get away from me that easily, young one? Think again. You're soon going to be mine."

* * *

Glitch flopped down on his bed and clenched onto his pillow. He didn't know what he just experienced. Someone he rarely knew wanted him to quit what he loved. He didn't want that. He had to talk to someone about it.

He picked up his cell and dialed a number he practically knew by heart. He waited until the other line picked up.

-Hello?-

"Mo? Are you busy? I need to talk to you about something."

-No, I'm not busy. I'll be on my way. Is something wrong? Did something happen?-

Glitch sighed, placing a hand over his closed eyes. "You could say that."

-I'll be over in a few.-

"Thank you."

Glitch closed the call at that. He turned on his side, his thoughts returning to Silena's offer. How did she know what he could be capable of?

**"I tried to warn you. But you wouldn't listen to me."**

_'Not now, Jona.'_

**"I tried to tell you that bitch was bad news, but no. Instead you wanted to ignore me. Not I'm one to take that too kindly, Glitch. If anything, I'll kill a person over that."**

_'Like you did numerous times, you bitch. Now piss off and leave me alone!'_

**"Oh no! You're going to hear what I have to say to you! You ignored me! Threw me out! You treated me like I was nothing of existance! I can't stand that about you! You little piece of shit! How could one even tolerate you?! I bet that Mo guy you love so much can't even stand you. You know he doesn't even love you the way you love him. He only sees you as a little brother... nothing more. You're his friend, his younger. You're under him and you know it. He'll never-"**

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

An alarm clock came in contact with a mirror. Glitch gasped in astonishment and utter fury at his action. He didn't mean it to do that. But Jona pushed his limits. Why out of all people did she have to haunt him? Why did she have to be in his body?!

The more he thought about it the more pissed he got. He covered his eyes, feeling hot tears flowing. He was at the brink of ripping his own hair out. He couldn't stand this any longer.

Jona laughed at the sudden display of anger. She eyed the final glowing orb. It burned a hot fire vermillion. It seem if you touched it, you'll burn. **"Now that they're all set, I can finally gain power over you."**

* * *

Glitch moved his head towards the door when he heard a knock. He had moved from his room downstairs to the living room after he showered. His skin was still a little red from the hot water. He got up from the sofa, not really wanting to.

He peeked through the window and soon opened the door, letting his mentor in. "What happened to your key?", the prodigy asked, as he closed the door.

"I forgot it on my dresser when I was in a rush to get to you. Speaking of which, what did you want to talk about?", Mo asked. Glitch led him into the living and sat down on the couch, Mo following his action.

He watched as the other's face was covered with sudden depression.

"You remember Silena, right?" Mo nodded. "Well, she happens to be a dancer teacher, and truth be told, she was Jona's mentor."

"That's one thing. Did she mentioned anything about Jona's death?" "She suspects Jona was upset from coming in third place at the last competition she was in so she killed herself. Silena admitted Jona was one of her best students... which leads up to what I wanted to talk to you about...", the Korean trailed off.

Mo felt the sudden worry. "Glitch, did she say something out the way to you? Did she hurt you?" Glitch exhaled softly. "She wanted me to be her new student."

Mo's chocolate eyes widened in surprise. "Why would she...?" "She said she saw the potential in me. She thinks I'm the perfect student for her. She said all the students she had after Jona didn't reach up to the expectations she wanted. She thinks I could do that."

"Did you decline?" "Of course I did. I told her I had a crew and I was already part of the DCI. I can't give up on that. And when I told her that, she looked angry. She even told me to quit."

_'She what?', _Mo thought. Silena seem like a nice woman when he met her. Even if it was once. But something isn't right about her.

Glitch seem to have think the very same thing. "I don't think something is right about her. She seems... overpowering." Mo nodded. "I agree with you on that. For now, I think you should rest. You look tired." At cue, the teen yawned. "I guess you're right. I was so upset I didn't think about taking a nap." "Well, I think you should."

Glitch stretched out his arms and yawned again. "I'm not protesting." Glitch's eyes suddenly fell closed, his body sliding onto Mo's. Mo had just enough time to catch him in his arms. Glitch moaned and stir when he felt the touch.

_'I guess he was more tired than I thought.'_

Mo steadied his partner in his arms, carrying him bridal style up the stairs to the dancer's room. He placed him on the bed, covering him with his blanket. When the taller turned to leave, he spotted the broken mirror and alarm clock. He felt the sudden wonder.

_'Did Glitch do that?'_

"Mo?"

He turned back to see Glitch's green eyes slightly opened and his fingers now and then clenching the blanket like a kitten. "G?"

"Do you have to go? I want you to stay." Mo plundered about that. He didn't have to be anywhere and he wasn't busy. That and Glitch looked scared.

"I'll stay."

Glitch scooted over to make room for Mo on the bed. The other figured the tiny dancer wanted him in bed with him. Since the accident, he noticed Glitch seem to only welcome his comfort. He kicked off his shoes and took off his hoodie. When he got in the bed, Glitch immediately snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

One part of Mo was telling him it was wrong and another part of him was enjoying the touch.

_'Just what the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

**That's it for that chapter.**

**Looks as if Silena isn't what she truly is on the outside. Jona's still the bitch she is, Glitch has a huge temper and Mo is confused about his feelings.**

**What is soon to happen?**

**Review please!**


	15. Lying & Touches

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews.**

* * *

Chapter 14- Lying & Touches

Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly adjusting their vision. Mo groaned and felt a weight on his torso and chest. He looked down and saw Glitch sleeping on his body. His fingers were attached to his white tee tightly. Mo could feel Glitch's nails clawing at his skin even with the shirt on.

Mo groaned softly, careful not to wake the prodigy. He pried the other's fingers away from him. When Glitch was settled on his pillow, the taller stood and stretched. He saw the broken mirror, still clueless to whether or not Glitch did that.

He went downstairs and got a broom and dustpan to clean the mess. After twenty minutes of cleaning, he went to the kitchen to cook something. It was late in the evening and no doubt if Glitch woke up he'll be hungry.

* * *

A soft moan sounded out through the room. Glitch opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and noticed his dresser was without a mirror and Mo wasn't around. He yawned, covered his mouth with his hand. He stretched out his arms feeling the pain subsiding away. **"Nice nap, Glitch?"**

Glitch frowned at the sound of the sinister voice of Jona. _'Jona, not now.'_

**"I was trying to be polite. I reckon you did have a good nap though. Considering the fact all you dreamed about was Mo."**

Glitch blushed. _'I-'_

**"Don't deny it. The dreams seem more realistic than I thought. You were really grinding against that body."**

_'Just shut up.'_

The Korean ended the short talk there and climbed out the bed. He went to the bathroom stretching out his arms again. He felt relaxed a bit and yet still tired. **"Gee.. I wonder."**

Glitch turned to the mirror and gasped. Jona was right there beside him. Her dress was it's usual bloody white, but a midnight black. Her eyes were now caramel with red rings and her skin was paler. And this time... the light wasn't glowing through her. "Jona?"

**"You can clearly see me now, Glitch. What a surprise." **The Korean held in a yelp when he saw Jona next to him... without looking in the mirror. "What do you want?" **"Isn't it clear, yet? I want my revenge. And since I found just the person I want it from, I need you." **"I'm not helping you murder someone, Jona." **"Oh. Who said I was giving you a choice? You have to!"**

"NO! I DO NOT!"

Jona's eyes flashed completely red before returning to their duo colors. Much to Glitch's surprise, she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, holding him by the neck. **"Listen you little brat. I have waited years to get the very thing I want and I'm not letting someone like you stop me. She deserves death. She made me kill myself!"**

"Well, you're stupid to let her get to you, Jona. Do you think you're strong? You're weak! You let yourself down!"

Glitch felt a sudden pain through his body. His eyes wide with shock. **"You'll regret saying that to me! Maybe it's time to show your little crush your true inner self."**

The Korean collasped to the ground as Jona let him go. He coughed a bit, spying little blood on the floor. He held his throat feeling the throbbing pain. His eyes closed for a second before revealing a lusty blue.

* * *

Mo looked up at the sudden thud from upstairs. He set down the spatula and went out the kitchen. The Hi-Def leader peeked around the entrance. It was quiet. "Where's Glitch?", he whispered. He started up the stairs and went to Glitch's room. He wasn't there. He checked the private bathroom. Nope.

He checked every room upstairs. He gave up and went downstairs.

Mo didn't noticed Glitch at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, Mo." The taller almost screamed. He sighed in relief to see Glitch, but a bit surprised. Glitch was wearing his hoodie. It didn't look as if he was wearing thing else. "Glitch? Where were you?", he asked. Glitch smiled. "I was on my way from the living room."

"Oh." Mo then noticed Glitch's eyes. Weren't they always green? "G, what's up with you eye color?" "Momo, my eyes change colors sometimes. It's very seldom though." Mo somehow knew the drop the conversation. So he didn't ask anymore.

"Alright. Hey, I fixed us some lunch I figured you would be hungry when you woke up." "I am. Thank you, Mo." Mo watched as the younger walked into the kitchen with a sway in his steps. Mo raised an eyebrow at that. Something was off. Glitch was acting differently somehow.

* * *

After lunch, the two settled down in living room. A movie played on the T.V., but Mo wasn't paying attention. How could he when the prodigy clinging onto him while sitting on his lap. It still puzzled the other how so. He didn't remember Glitch actually jumping into his lap and make it his own personal sofa. Mo watched him. Glitch still adorned the black and red hoodie. Mo discovered, of course by accident, that Glitch wore shorts and a tee. That's been his attire since the accident. Somehow it seem a little... feminine to say the least.

Strange, too.

_'What's going with you, G?'_

Glitch suddenly wrapped his arms around the older's neck and straddled his lap. Mo felt the other's head resting against his shoulder, breathing on his exposed neck. The taller wanted to bury his head in dirt when he felt the sudden pleasure go down south.

_'So wrong!'_

He tried pushing Glitch off, but instead the younger clenched tighter onto him. _'Damn it! Maybe I can think of some excuse.'_

Before any words left his mouth, the doorbell rung. Glitch and Mo glanced at the door. "One of us should get that.", the King of Flash said. Glitch pouted. "No." "Glitch, that would be rude." Glitch sighed and climbed off of Mo and grabbed a pillow to cuddle with. He watched with narrowed eyes as Mo approached the door. He peeked through the peephole before looking back at Glitch. "It's Silena."

Glitch groaned and stood. "Let her in." He went his way up the stairs. Mo was confused for a minute, but opened the door, none the less.

"Hi, Miss Silena." Silena blinked, a but taken back that Mo was the one answering the door.

_'Damn it! I really thought he would be alone.'_

She put on her best smile. "Good day, Mo. I was wondering if Glitch was in."

"Um..." "Hi, Miss Silena."

The two older glanced inside to see Glitch approached them. Mo noticed he wore red sweatpants that covered his legs. "Hi, Glitch. I was just coming over for a little visit."

_**'The bitch lies.'**_, both Glitch and Jona thought. Mo noticed Glitch's eyes flashing a bright red and back to blue, finally turning green.

_'That's strange.'_

Glitch grabbed Silena's hand leading her inside. "Is there anything I can get you?", he asked politely. "Uh no. No thank you.", Silena answered softly. The trio walked into the living room. Glitch took a seat next to Mo on the love seat, Silena taking the chair. "So what brings you hear, Miss Silena?"

"Just wanted to see how you were. The other day you seem so out of it."

_**'How you lie is so distasteful. You know you wanted something else, Silena.'**_

"Well, I'm better... thanks to Mo." Glitch glanced at Mo briefly before turning back to the woman. Silena felt immediate worry. _'Did he tell him something?'_

Sensing Silena probably wanted to ask him something, Glitch turned to Mo. "Mo, can you get me a snack? Please?" Mo nodded. When he disappeared into the kitchen, Glitch narrowed his eyes to Silena, not hiding his anger. "Tell the fucking truth. Why are you here?"

Silena was shocked at the sudden tone of Glitch. And here she thought Glitch was clueless. "What do you mean? I only came to visit you." "You are lying. Now, this is the last time I'll be nice to your sorry ass. Why are you here?"

Now she was pissed. She laughed and crossed her arms. "And here I thought you were naive. Why you think I'm here, Glitch?"

"I told you. I'm not becoming your damn student. I'm flattered none the less for you, but no thanks." Silena stood and walked over to Glitch, fire in her steps. "You really think you could turn down an offer such as this?"

"Anything to prevent me from ending up like Jona."

Silena stiffen at the mention of the girl. Her jaw clenched tightly. "She died because-" "She didn't kill her because of that competition, Silena! It was because of you! She was stressed because of the pressure you put on her, you bitch!"

"How would you even know that?!" "I just do! Don't underestimate me, Silena."

Silena scoffed. "It's not like you're much of a threat, Glitch."

Glitch laughed and turned away from her. "Whatever makes you sleep at night. I'll make you pay for your crimes, Silena. For now, you should leave my home."

Silena felt her jaw clench again. "You-" "Get the fuck out of my house."

Silena turned on her heel and began to walk away. She stopped at the threshold glancing at the Korean teen over her shoulder. "My offer still stands for you. Think over your decision." With that, the woman left the house without another word, slamming the door. Mo walked in the living room.

"What was that about?", Mo asked. Glitch turned over to him. "What? Oh that? It was nothing. We just had a little disagreement."

* * *

**And there's that chapter. If it took so long for me to update, I'm extremely sorry. Sorry sorry sorry!**

**Anyways, it seems there's some tension between Silena and Glitch. Mo can't control his hormones that well, and as for Jona... *winces***

**Review!**


	16. Some Midnight Fun

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: There will be cussing, yaoi, violence, death, graphics and possession. The Glitterati will be allies of the crews.**

**Here's a clear shot warning for you... Glitch is going to go hella crazy (but not full blown out) and attempted assault. Also a little action between Glitch and another fellow.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Some Midnight Fun

It was later that night when Jona decided to take a little test run on Glitch. It went unknown to the Korean dancer. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what happened that afternoon. He wasn't the type to snap at someone like that. Especially to someone much older than he was. So what drove him to it?

He was debating it over while he claimed sancutary in his private bathroom. Mo was in the guest room sleeping. Glitch didn't mind it. He needed to be alone.

"But I'm never alone now."

It's true. Jona was occupying a home in his body. It was all against his will. He never intended for something like this to happen. But she did. She waited for him. The moment she died and seeked revenge in Death's arms, she searched and waited for the dancer. Now she has him. Now she had control over him. He was still clueless to the fact of how.

What did she do to him to fully gain control of his body?

**"That's only for me to know and for you to never find out."**

Glitch felt a chill down his spine when he heard that voice. It sounded so...deadly.

He turned on the water, making sure it was cold. He splashed it on his face a few times before drying off. Afterwards, he went to his bed, feeling sleep taking over his body. But was it just sleep?

He cuddled against a pillow, his eyes closing quickly. Once he was a deep sleep, Jona appeared by his side. She smirked down at him. Her duo colored eyes flashing a bright red.

**"Let's go out for a midnight stroll, shall we?"**

* * *

Glitch started to moan, feeling a strange spark in his chest. It hit harder, causing him to jolt upwards and clench his shirt. There was a sudden thud as he hit the floor, grabbing onto his blanket. The Korean felt weak in the legs to stand. He landed on the floor in burning pain. He wanted to scream, but his mouth wouldn't allow it. He could only moan and groan in suffering.

**"Don't worry. I know you feel so bad right now. It will end."**

As quickly as it started, it did end. Glitch laid unconsicious on the carpeted floor for a mere minute. He started to move his head a little as his nose scrunched up. His eyes flickered opened... but they weren't their usual green color. No. They weren't the happy emerald color. No...

They stained a threatening bloodlust red.

Glitch sat up with a smirk, his eyes sharper than ever. He looked over his arms, noticing how paler he was now. He stood on his feet, feeling a surge of power through his veins. He ran slender fingers through his hair and stretched. **"So far, I'm liking this."**

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. He glanced in the mirror and smiled. Instead of his reflection... it was Jona's. Glitch touched the cold glass, the image rippling before turning into Glitch's image. Slowly, his fingers slid down and met the hard surface of the counter sink. He exit the bathroom and went over to his fairly large closet. The young dancer pulled out a pair of tight black pants and a black tight shirt.

He looked over the chosen items, accepting what he decided on.

**"Time to have a little fun."**

* * *

The night air was relatively cold. But not for Glitch. He wandered down the darken streets, not having much care in the world. His red eyes wandered over the scenery around him. The sky stood out like a black blanket with small stars sewed into it.

The only light there was a the street lights, but they were quite dull. Glitch crossed the street into the park. He stopped at the fountain.

**"Hm."**

He took slow steps to the fountain and stared down at his reflection. He wore a tight black sleeveless turtleneck that just above his belly button. His pants were skin tight skinny jeans that shown his fit shape, a black belt holding them. He decided on black shoes to cover his feet. His hair didn't have the stiffness of a fauxhawk, instead it laid down with no color and covered his right eye. He also made the decision of wearing eyeliner under this eyes.

Just looking at his reflection, he noticed he gotten more... feminine. **"I guess I have more control on his body than I thought."**, the Korean dancer whispered.

He turned to leave, but stopped when he felt another presense. He didn't flinch or jump when he felt someone's large arms around his waist. "Hey, gorgerous. What brings you here on such a dark night?", a deep raspy voice asked. Glitch smirked. **"Just wanted a bit of fresh air."**

He grimaced when he felt hands touch the exposed skin of his stomach. He growled when the man sniffed his neck, moaning at his scent. "You smell wonderful. And you're quite a beauty."

Glitch's red eyes widened when he felt lips on his ear. That broke him. **"Am I?" **"You are." **"Well, what to know something else?"**

"What?"

**"I'm also quite the killer."**

The man didn't have to ask or blink an eye before he felt a pain in his stomach. Next thing he knew, he was on the cold hard ground looking at the teen. Glitch's hand was covered in red. The man glanced down with a wince to see a huge gash across his torso. "Wha-?"

**"Listen, asshole. No one and I mean no one attempts to make moves on me like that and get away with it."**

The man didn't expect for Glitch to actually grab his neck and lift him. Glitch carried him over to the fountain and threw him. The man's head came in contact with the concrete with a crack. Glitch smirked when he saw blood starting to blood around him. **"Bastard."**

He walked away, not carrying about the mess.

* * *

It was now well past two as when the teen found himself in an alley way. Another man came in contact with him and now had a knife to the younger's throat, cornering him. But Glitch didn't feel any fear. This man made a mistake of ever thinking about trying to kill him. "Okay, you little brat. You-"

The man stopped speaking when he felt a sharp pain in his throat. He looked down and saw that his victim had somehow turned the knife on him and ram it in his throat. Glitch pulled it out as he watch the man fall down dead. He threw the knife against the rough surface of the brick wall, breaking the blade. He stepped over the body and out the alley way.

* * *

Slender fingers pushed opened the door as the teen took small footsteps. He didn't have a problem with staying quiet.

Closing the door, the dancer swaggered upstairs to his room to take a shower. As much as he enjoyed the smell of blood on his skin, he knew that was a big no-no. **"Glitch wouldn't appreciate what I've done to his body... or would he?"**

A handsome image came to mind. The one that held Glitch's heart. **"Mo... maybe I could just have a little bit of more fun."**

The possessed dancer took a shower and dressed in a black sleeping shirt. He made sure no trace of blood was left on his skin. He took his path to the guest room where his mentor was sleeping. The door was cracked opened just a bit. He peeked inside and spotted the older male in the bed. Mo was laying on side facing the door, sleeping quietly. Glitch smirked, his eyes fading into a blue. He stepped into the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

He creeped up to the bed, sliding the blanket that covered Mo down. He noticed that Mo was only clad in boxers. Glitch felt a sudden heat in his body. He climbed inside the comforter with his mentor, wrapping an arm around his neck while touching his cheek. His blue eyes wondered over the still form of the darker, his leg rubbing against Mo's side.

**"Momo..."**, the younger dancer whispered. Mo groaned, feeling a sudden body heat, and yet feeling how cold the room gotten. He opened his eyes, gasping in shock seeing the other staring back at him. "Glitch? What are you doing in here?"

Glitch smirked, rubbing Mo's shoulder as the other tried to sit up. **"I wanted to be with you. Is that so wrong?"**

Mo was debating whether or not he should welcome the embrace his partner was giving him. But Glitch had other plans. With the shocking strength he suddenly developed, he forced Mo on his back and straddled him. Mo blushed at the position. "Glitch?"

Glitch placed his hands on Mo's bare chest, the other shivering at the cold touch. **"Don't resist me, Mo."** Glitch leaned down, their lips becoming mere inches apart. **"You know you want me as much as I want you."**

Mo was expecting Glitch to actually close their lips in together. Yet... his lips were so soft. Glitch's hands slid upwards to Mo's shoulders as Mo's much larger hands went to the small of his back under his shirt. Their eyes shut close as immediate pleasure shot through their bodies. Glitch felt his back hit the mattress, the older now hovering over him. Glitch smirked in the kiss. His fingers clawing softly at the dark skin.

He moaned when the other bit his lip softly, returning to tasting the inside of his mouth. Outside the Korean was enjoying the kissing and touching immensely. But inside, he was banging walls in panic.

* * *

"Jona! No! Don't do this!"

Glitch was trapped in an all black room just where Jona would reside. He could see her using his body through the very same mirror she uses. He was afraid Jona was tempting Mo into taking something precious. Why?! Why would she do it? He already witness her forcing him kill two people tonight and now she was using his body for seduction.

It was wrong. Not just Glitch was being taking advantage of, but Mo could be, too.

"Jona! Please! Stop! Don't!"

Jona didn't listen and continued her task at hand. Seduce Mo and get what she wanted out of Glitch. She wanted him to break down and give in to what she wanted.

Glitch felt hot tears flow down his redden cheeks. His teeth clenched in fear. "Jona..." His hand slid down the mirror as he took refuge to the blacken ground, feeling cold remorse surround him.

**"Give me what I want, Glitch. You know what I want most."**

Glitch watched as his tears hit the floor and disappear. His throat was sore from all the protesting and crying he did. His mind was swirling with thoughts. What did Jona want? He knew.

"Fine... fine... use me to get your revenge. Just don't use me like this. Don't."

He could feel the smirk forming on the corrupted spirit's face. **"Good boy. That's all you had to do in the first place."**

Glitch gasped at the sudden cutting twinge in his body. He collasped fully onto the floor.

Mo sat up at the quick jolt Glitch gave. His eyes shut tightly as he grasped onto the blanket. The older could feel the shivers Glitch was giving off as he started screaming. "Glitch?!" As quickly as it started, Glitch fell limp onto the mattress, breathing softly between parted lips. Mo felt sudden panic. _'Please tell me I'm dreaming this all up.'_

He placed two fingers on Glitch's neck, locating his pulse. He sighed in relief feeling it beat steadily. Seeing that Glitch was now sleeping calmly, Mo lifted him bridal style and carried him to his rightful room.

* * *

Glitch gave a soft groan as he opened his eyes, blinking them as soon as sunlight hit them.

He sat up and stretched. He looked around and noticed he was in his own room. He frowned remembering what all he did last night in the possession of Jona.

_'Killing two men... almost sleeping with Mo... giving into her demands...'_

Glitch began to cry. He couldn't believe what he decied to do. He agreed to help Jona. She finally had her way. She finally won.

_'She finally won...'_

* * *

**Oh poor Glitch! Jona finally made him give in! And he almost... did the deed with Mo! What will Mo think? Will he think it's a dream or for real? What's Jona going to do now?**

**Review and you'll see!**


	17. Confess

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: Previous.**

* * *

Chapter 16- Confess

Glitch slowly crept out his room. He looked at both ends of the hallway, not hearing a sound. He went over to the guest room and saw that Mo wasn't there. He went downstairs and looked around. He entered the kitchen and saw a note on the table. He picked up the note and read it.

* * *

_Glitch,_

_I had to run some errands, but I'll be back. I left your breakfast in the microwave for you. You need to grow, little man. Anyways, you know my number if you need anything, you know to call me. I won't be gone long._

_-Mo_

* * *

Glitch gave a brief smile and set down the note on the table. He checked in the microwave and sure enough a plate of food Mo cooked for him was there. He closed it and leaned against the fridge, feeling the cold coming from it. He crossed his arms and bit his lip. He was thinking about how Mo been taking care of him since this all started.

_'Jona is using this to her advantage.'_

Glitch groaned and clenched his skin even harder. "Just why...?"

He lifted himself from the fridge and walked into the living room. He flopped on the sofa, clutching a pillow close to his face while laying on his stomach. One eye let out a single tear onto the cotton material. He wiped away the streak with his fingers and groaned into the pillow. He felt Jona's presence as she appearing sitting in the chair.

**"Guess you're upset?"**

Glitch glared up at her. "Of course I am upset! No! I'm not! I'm pissed and beyond disbelief! How could you?!"

Jona shrugged and leaned back against the chair. **"You know I want revenge on that bitch. I'm a hellbent spirit, Glitch. What else do you expect?!"**

"You didn't have... you didn't have to put Mo in this. I didn't think you would go as far as doing that last night!"

**"Why are you so upset about that? You should be glad you even kissed him! Maybe I should have let him take that so called damned innocence!"**

"Jona, that's the thing! I didn't want that! I'm not like you!" **"Then what the hell do you fucking want?" **"I WANTED MO TO LOVE ME!"

Jona stared at Glitch wide eyed. But now, he was sitting upright, his breathing rapidly escaping his mouth, his eyes tightly closed. His fingers ripped the material of the sofa. He opened his tear streaked eyes and looked at Jona.

"I want Mo to love me. Yes, I do. But I didn't want him to give into me or what I want because of lust. Mo may never love me the way I love him, but at least I could have been close to him as a friend. Now I don't know if Mo will be able to look at me the same way again... because of you. You just had to use my body like some fucking toy! And I gave into you! I agreed to help you kill, Jona, kill someone! What more do you want for me?!"

Jona watched as Glitch got up from the sofa and rushed upstairs. She didn't flinched when he slammed his door. She only smirked. **"You'll see what I want from you. You'll see."**

* * *

Mo sighed as his head rested against the wall. At the moment, he was at DCI Headquarters, standing in one of the offices, which he owned. He heard the door clicked and watched as Bodie and Angel enter. Angel closed the door as Bodie walked over to the Hi-Def leader. "Hey, Mo. Is something up?", the lifeguard asked. Mo sighed against for the tenth time today.

"It's about Glitch." "What about the chico?", Angel asked, grabbing a chair and sitting in it. Mo took another free chair as Bodie did the same. Mo waited a little before answering. "I... something happened last night and I'm not sure if it's real or not."

"What happened?" Mo blushed remembering the kisses him and the younger shared. "We... kind of... kissed." Bodie removed his glasses and stared at Mo with shock. Angel blinked.

"What?" "Man, I said we kissed!" "Mo... like for real kissed or was it a dream?", Angel asked. Mo shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't know. It felt so real, yet it seem so fake. His eyes weren't green."

"Hold it. His eyes weren't green?", Bodie asked. Mo nodded. "They were blue. But that's not the first. His eyes have been doing that lately. Once his eyes flashed red when Silena came to visit him. Then they went back green."

Angel placed a hand under his chin. "So weird. But, why would you dream or really kiss Glitch?" Mo blushed again. "To be honest... I think I'm in love with Glitch." Bodie bit his lip. "How do you figure?" "I've been having these thoughts about him lately. I mean, I always think about how cute he is and recently think of him as mine. I get overprotective. I worry about him constantly. I can't keep him out of my mind."

"I'm not going to lie, but I don't blame you. Glitch is cute.", Bodie teased. Mo punched his arm. "OW! It's true though. Maybe you are in love with him. You've been close since you've met! He's cute, smart, talented."

"And you have been looking kind of dazed lately.", Angel added. "It's mostly around Glitch. And I think he likes you, too. At the hospital, the first day he was there, he was looking at you with a longing look in his eyes. Amigo, you have found your amor."

"But-"

"Hey, are you guys in here?" The three boys turned to see Lima enter the room, Jaryn behind her. "Yeah. Something came up, Lima?", Mo asked standing from his chair. "Yeah. We have to go to one of the crime scenes. Apparently, one of the cops found something that was overlooked."

* * *

The room was relatively dark even though the sun was up. The curtains had been drawn back since the death of the last teen dancer. His parents couldn't bear the death of their child so they moved. Since then no one stepped foot into the apartment till now.

"Here. Apparently, the victim or then so called killer dropped a possession.", a cop said. Mo bent down beside the bed and spotted a thin gold necklace. "Hmm... there's blood on it." Aubrey made a face at that. "Ew."

"We should do a DNA test to see who the necklace belongs to. It looks too girly to be the victim's.", Emilia pointed out, picking up the necklace with a pair of tweezers and placing them in a plastic bag. The cop nodded. "Right away. We'll send the results as soon it's done."

* * *

T couldn't help but watch Mo's posture over. Since they left the apartment, Mo looked uneasy. At the moment, they were heading over to Glitch's to check on him. Accompanying them was Taye, Angel, Bodie, and Kerith. The rest went back to DCI HQ to continue on investigating.

"Mo, dude, is something wrong?", T finally voiced. Mo parked the van in the driveway and sighed. "Yeah, T. I'm okay." "You sure? You looked nervous about something.", Taye added.

_'So T wasn't the only one that noticed? Am I that much uncomposed?'_

"Am I a little. It's just... when we finally get the test back we will finally know who is possibly after Glitch."

Kerith opened the door as soon as it unlocked. "True. Hopefully, it will come back soon before it's too late." The dancers unpiled out the van and went up to the house. Mo unlocked the door and walked in with the rest following him. "Eh! Glitch!", T called. Taye rolled her eyes. "Stop yelling." Mo walked up the stairs and headed for Glitch's room. He opened the door slowly and spotted the younger. Glitch was on his bed sleeping, curled up with a pillow. Mo walked in and sat next to him on the bed.

He noticed dried tear streaks on the Korean's cheek. _'Was he crying?'_ Mo felt the other's cheek, it was slightly moist. _'He has. Why, G?'_ He ran this fingers through the younger's black hair feeling its natural softness. Glitch moaned and stirred a little. Mo couldn't stop the thought from coming to him of how cute Glitch looked.

The younger half of Hi-Def moaned and opened his eyes slightly, revealing a white-blue before fading into their happy green. He turned on his back and caught the taller figure of Mo. "M-mo? What are y-" "We just came checking on you, G. You okay? Looks as if you've been crying."

Glitch sat up and stretched his arms. He rest his head on Mo's chest, who pulled him closer and continued running fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I guess I had a bad dream or something. But I'm okay, Momo."

Bodie walked in just when Mo rubbed Glitch and gave him a brief hug. "I hope so.", the King of Flash whispered. Bodie cleared his throat to announce his presence. The two Hi-Def dancers looked up and pulled apart.

Glitch felt a blush coming on so he grabbed a pillow and placed it close to his chest, pressing his face into it. Bodie smirked. "Well, came up here to see if you found Glitch." "Yeah. He was sleep. He's fine.", Mo replied, standing up from the bed.

Bodie nodded. "Alright. We'll be downstairs waiting for you."

The lifeguard left the two Hi-Def dancers. Glitch glanced back at Mo. "So... I guess you didn't come alone." Mo shrugged. "Yeah... Taye, T, Bodie, Angel, and Kerith came with me. Everyone else is at DCI HQ."

Silence filled the room again. Both dancers really nervous about what happened last night. Mo was perplexed about whether or not what occurred between them was a dream or real. Glitch hoped that their relationship stayed intacted.

Mo decided to speak first. "Um... G?" "Y-yeah?"

"About last night...? Did we...?"

_'Shit. He knows...'_

"Did we what? I just remembered going to sleep."

_'So it was a dream.'_, Mo thought. He was, to say the least, relieved. He didn't think he could hold in anymore worry that Glitch may not look at him again. If only he knew.

Glitch felt guilt fill his very body. He didn't like lying to his mentor. If anything, he would squeal first hand, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Mo anything about Jona. Including last night. Even if he had to hide his feelings for the older. He debated about this before. What would Jona do if he told anyone? She already killed strangers. What if she chose to kill the ones he held close to him. Horrid images filled his head.

No. He couldn't see Lil' T bleeding on the floor. No. He couldn't see Bodie pulled apart. No. He couldn't see any of that!

If he had to lie to his friends about Jona to protect them... he'll do without any protest.

"Well, just get dressed. We'll be waiting downstairs for you.", Mo said, interrupting his thoughts. Glitch nodded and watched as the older leave, closing the door behind him. The minute the door clicked, tears escaped his eyes. The Korean slid to the floor, clenching at his knees.

* * *

**To review is all I got to say.**


	18. Happenings

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: Previous.**

* * *

Chapter 17- Happenings

Hazel eyes gazed over the picture that rested on the table. It was secretly taken during one of the shows the Dance Central cast from previous months. It was of Glitch doing on of one of Hi-Def's songs, namely _'Somebody to Love'_.

Glitch was flawless during the perfomance. She remembered. She remembered how he smiled, how he moved, what he said.

Truth be told, she felt a connection. Not like 'I'm falling in love'. No, more like a family connection. It was the same with Jona. Or how it started out to be. The two drifted apart. Their relationship crumbled disasterly. Jona grew weaker and so did she. It didn't take her long to lose the daughter she came to love. _'I won't lose this one... I'll make sure of it.'_

Silena stood, wiping the tear from her eye. She walked slowly over to the window, moving the curtain enough to see outside. She could see some people walk to a dark van. One of them being Mo who see recognized. Another being Glitch... the very person she wanted with her. She closed the curtan when she saw the Korean glanced in her direction before loading inside the van.

"I vow to have you, dear one."

* * *

Glitch's green orbs gazed around with fear and confusion filled in them. Mo noticed as the younger got inside the van. "G? Is something wrong?" Glitch glanced at Mo before turning his head to look down in his lap. He regretted seeing the anxiety in the other's chocolate eyes. "N-no. I just- it felt like someone was watching me."

"I would just as nervous.", T commented, buckling her seat. Glitch bit his lip and relaxed against the seat. "Nervous isn't the word for it. More like scared shitless. I mean someone's possibly after me. For all I know they have a secret room filled with my pictures on the walls with some possessions I probably "lost" and have them in glass cases on tables. I don't know who this person is!"

"Glitch, calm down!", Bodie demanded, leaning forward to the front to place a comforting hand on Glitch's shoulder. Glitch breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. He tugged at the sleeve of his purple sweat jacket. He wasn't in his normal DCI attire. Instead, he wore black sweatpants, white and black tennis shoes, a purple sweat jacket with the DCI logo in black on the back. His hair had the thin purple streak. "Sorry. I'm just so... worried."

**"Not just about the killer."**, he heard Jona say. Glitch's frowned a bit. Right now he didn't want to hear anything from her. But she was unavoidable. She now lived in his body, using the dancer as a vessel. Worse time of his life.

* * *

"So there was a necklace?"

Rasa nodded to Glitch's question, sliding the picture of the found necklace from the apartment. Glitch stared at it for a minute before he got a stinging feeling in his chest. Something about that necklace seem so familar.

"It- it in the apartment- w-here the last victim died?", he stuttered. Lima nodded slowly, sensing something wrong. "Yeah. That is right, Glitch."

The younger dancer felt a sudden shiver. His throat tighten a bit. _'What... is something up with that necklace?'_ His fingers clenched the table a bit, scratching it slightly. He felt his eyelids shutter a bit. Angel noticed. "Amigo, is something wrong?"

Glitch shook his head a bit. "N-no. I'm just a little tired.", he moaned, burying his face in his hands. Jona appeared beside him and stared at the picture. Her eyes widened. **"N-no..."**

Glitch looked up at her, unknown to the worrying looks he gotten. _'Jona?'_

The spirit glanced at him and got closer to him. The dancer shivered as Jona wrapped arms around him in a hug. She was so cold and yet she felt... alive at that moment. He was surprised to hear cries from her. _'Jona? What's- wrong?'_

**"No... no..."**

The others watched as Glitch continued shivering a little and glancing away from them. He stood suddenly and walked slowly to the door. "Glitch? Glitch?!", Aubrey called after him. Glitch stopped and turned to glance at them. "I have to do something."

Then he took off.

* * *

**"Go away! Go away!"**

Jona stood facing away from Glitch. The two found themselves in an office that was unoccupied. Jona was curled against a wall, tears going down her eyes. Glitch was starting to feel remorse in his chest.

Jona always looked so angry, but now... she looked heartbroken.

He walked slowly to the spirit, not sure what she might do. "J-jona?" Said girl looked up and whimpered. Glitch sat down next to her. "Jona... what's wrong? Why are you so- so-"

**"Sad? Upset? Why am I crying?"**, Jona finished softly, wiping her tears away with her hand. Glitch nodded. Jona gave a quiet chuckled and patted his shoulders. **"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."**

And then she disappeared. The Korean's eyebrows scrunched together in disbelief. A frown forming on his face. How could he not worry? Jona didn't give the first impression that she was a... settled spirit. She displayed more of fiery anger and mischief. Hell, she hurt him the first time. Which the memory brought more confusion.

Why did he become so concern for her? She has been nothing but nice. What if it was a trick? A hoax? What if she was luring him even further into the plan she had?

What did she plan to do?

A sudden click was heard. The tiny dancer snapped his head in the direction of the door. Mo stuck his head in and looked around. He caught the form of Glitch as his prodigy stood from the floor. "Yo, G. Why you run out like that?", the older male asked as he entered the room, waling over to the prodigy. Glitch brushed his bottoms off and shrugged. "I guess I need some alone time for a while." "Oh." The two didn't realize how close they were. Mo only a few inches in front of the younger.

It was a killing silence before any of the two had words to say. Glitch cleared his throat. "We... we should go. The others are probably worrying about me."

The smaller suddenly stumbled on his feet backwards, pulling Mo out of reaction with him.

They landed on the floor in a hard thud pain briefly coming to them. Glitch looked up at the shocked face of his mentor. He quickly got lost in those chocolate eyes, blushing from his neck and up. Mo, too , was blushing. Neither knew what to say or to move.

Mo stared intensively into the other's eyes, watching them fade into a seductive blue. His mind backtracked to when he saw Glitch's eyes were blue the first time. It was different. Glitch was more beautiful with green eyes.

_'Wait... beautiful? I must be-'_

"Mo?" Said dancer snapped out of his thoughts when his name was whispered. That sent shivers down his spine. He felt slender fingers caress the back of his neck under the hoodie. He noticed the lustful gaze Glitch now had. "Glitch?"

When the Korean wrapped his legs around Mo's waist, the older dancer then noticed the position they were in. To say the least, it was... sexual. Glitch rested beneath his mentor, Mo settled between his legs. Mo was on his hands and knees to prevent himself from crushing the younger.

"Mo..."

The darker male felt a sudden hint of pleasure course through his body. The way he moaned his name was a forbidden seduction. It sounded sweet, and yet tainted. Glitch's left hand was now caressing his cheek with the tips of his fingers, his eyes half lidded with a daze. If anything, Mo was trying to have a bit of self control to kiss him.

He looked too hard to resist. _'No... no! I can't do this to him!'_

Mo pushed himself upwards on his legs. Glitch frowning at the broken contact. "Mo?"

Mo bit his lip, afraid to let Glitch know. But he had to. "Glitch... I-" "Hey, are you in here?" The two Hi-Def dancers looked up and saw T entered the room, Jaryn behind her. "Right here, girls.", Mo announced. The wo female dancers spotted them and gave identical relieved sighs. "Thank goodness. Is Glitch okay?", Jaryn asked. Glitch nodded as Mo stood, the Korean stood following his actions. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jaryn. You don't have to worry."

* * *

That night, Glitch pondered over what occurred between him and Mo earlier. Mo went home earlier, reminding Glitch if anything happened be sure to call him.

Well, a crisis in his head was happening. The Korean teen sat in his bed, pressed against the headboard. He was still clad in his sweat jacket from earlier, but now he adorned black shorts and white socks that only covered up to midway of his lower calf.

He wanted to be comfortable as he sorted out his head. What happened was pure bafflement for him. He pressed his sleeve covered hands over his eyes and groaned out of frustration. "Just what the hell?! This just had to happen!"

_'But it did.'_

Sighing, the teen climbed out his bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

Slender limbs slid through the opened window. It was completely dark in the house, which worked much to an advantage. The thin figure stalked up the stairs. A sound of a shower stopping reached acute ears. A smirk formed.

The door cracked opened just a bit. Glitch came out his bathroom, dressed in sleeping pants and a tee. He went over to his bed, ready to welcome sleep... not expecting hands reaching out behind him.

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Abduction & Fighting A Way Out

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: Previous**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central. Period. I just own Amija, Jona, and Silena.**

**Notes: And takes place right after the previous chapter. There will be violence.**

* * *

Chapter 18- Abduction & Fighting A Way Out

_The door cracked opened just a bit. Glitch came out his bathroom, dressed in sleeping pants and a tee. He went over to his bed, ready to welcome sleep... not expecting hands reaching out behind him._

Glitch gasped at the sudden touch of hands on him. One hand covered his mouth the other holding his wrists together tightly. His eyes began to fill with tears as his sobs were muffled. His mind began to fill with horrid ideas about what might just happen to him. There was no way fear could be hidden this time.

"Listen, you brat. If you ever so scream or run away from me you'll regret it."

His eyes widened at the voice. It was feminine, yet harsh and filled with sorrow. A voice he knew all to well.

_'Silena!?'_

Silena began to walk backwards out the room, Glitch tightly in her grasp. The teen could feel his body shaking.

_'What does she plan to do with me?'_

Well, there wasn't any way he wanted to find out. When they reached the stairs, Glitch pushed her away harshly on the floor and ran. Silena growled and stood up, rushing after him down the stairs. Glitch hid inside a closet and peeked out, watching Silena search around for him. When she walked further away, he sighed in relief, not expecting her to open the door and grab his arm.

Glitch began to scream and kick away from her. "Let me go! Let me go!" With some force, he managed to knock her off again, pushing her against the little table in the hallway. The vase that rested on it, fell and broke. But he didn't care. He was more concern for his escape.

He dashed into the kitchen, looking for the phone. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Oh? This?" Glitch snapped his head around and saw Silena standing by the door way, holding the disconnected phone in her hand. "You little bitch. You didn't think I would figure out this? Now come over here or I'll have to force you!" "Never!" Glitch threw a glass cup that was on the countertop at her. Silena dodged it and saw Glitch running past her.

She grabbed him and threw him on the floor. Glitch winced at the hard impact pain shooting through his arm. He yelped when he felt two hands around his neck. He gripped onto Silena's wrists, coughing. She just tighten her hold. "I told you. You will regret running from me."

Glitch felt his consciousness slipping away. Soon he fell limp on the floor.

* * *

Jona snapped her head towards the mirror at the sudden shock of doubt. She could see Glitch laying down in the backseat of a car. She only saw the back of the driver, not sure who is was. The spirit noticed that her host was unconscious. **"Someone's kidnapping you, huh?"**

Soon, the car stopped. Jona watched as the driver climbed out and close the door. They walked around the car and opened the back door, grabbing Glitch and holding him close. They slammed the door with their foot and stalked up to a house Jona didn't recognized right away. **"But I could have sworn I seen this place before."**

Her caramel-red eyes followed the actions of the person as they entered the house, close the door and head upstairs. Glitch still resting in their arms. They entered a room and placed the small dancer on a bed. The lights turned on. And when they did, Jona didn't stop her anger from surfacing.

She recognized the woman she hated since the beginning. **"Silena, you cunt. Well, I guess this is a perfect opportunity to fulfill the one thing I desired."**

* * *

Silena smirked down at the still form of Glitch. She finally got him. She finally had him where she wanted him. "I have such big plans for you, dear one. Just wait. Soon you'll be a bigger prodigy than you were before." She leaned down and ran fingers through his hair, only a soft groan coming from his lips.

"You'll be a much better dancer than that girl ever was. You'll surpass every one of my students and soon everyone else."

She kissed his forehead and walked away from the bed, exiting the room while locking the door behind her. When a click from the lock was heard, Glitch's eyes snapped opened revealing a fiery vermillion.

* * *

**"So that bitch thinks she finally won, huh?"**, Glitch scoffed as he sat up from the bed. He looked around and noticed the window was barred. **"Hn."**

He climbed out the bed and went over to the door. He pressed his ear to it and heard sounds from downstairs. He smirked and grabbed the doorknob. His hand glowed a hot red as did the doorknob. When the teen twisted the doorknob, it broke off. He dropped the pieces and pulled the door open.

**"Oh Silena, you're so done for."**

He found himself in the kitchen where Silena was. She was cooking up something which he could care less about. Silena didn't hear him until he spoke. **"Hey! Silena!"**

She gasped and turned around to see Glitch standing by the sink, merely two feet from her. "Glitch, how did you-" **"I'm not as helpless you think I am, Silena. I'm not the same person from before."**

The hazel eyed woman picked up the demonic tone to Glitch's voice, but didn't think to have worry of it. Instead, she was more concerned about why Glitch wasn't in the room.

"Glitch, go back upstairs now." Glitch didn't budge. Silena didn't like that. Who did he think he was? "Glitch, go back upstairs now.", she demanded more sternly.

Glitch chuckled. **"Now why in the hell should I listen to a bitch like you? You're not in charge of what I do, Silena. Not like before."**

Silena didn't stop herself from backhanding the Korean. Glitch's head only turned in the force of the impact but he didn't move. "Listen you little bastard! I said I go upstairs! I won't tolerate your disobedience!"

Glitch turned his head slowly to look at her. His red eyes glowing brighter. **"I'm sorry, Silena, but you have no control of what I do."**

Silena raised her hand to hit again, but her hand was blocked. She winced at the surprising strength the younger had. Glitch repeated her earlier action from before and backhanded her, but much harder. It was enough to leave a bruise.

Silena landed on the floor and hissed at the pain. She glared up at Glitch who was smirking down at her.

"Why you little shit! How dare you hit me!" Furious emotions filled her heart, no longer caring for Glitch to be her son and pupil, but for her to get payback from him. She grabbed Glitch's ankle and pulled him down. The teen stopped her hands from touching his neck and pushed her off. They both stood, Silena aiming for the younger. Glitch grabbed a plate and hit her on her head. Silena thumped against the sink and groaned from the force. She glared at him and grabbed a knife. Glitch ran from the kitchen before she could lunge.

He hid behind the wall, waiting for her to come. Next to him, he saw a vase and held it high. Silena entered the living room, not spotting him. The Korean smashed the vase on her as the teacher dropped the knife and sunk to the floor. Silena saw him grab the disgarded blade and pointed at her.

**"You'll pay for what you did to me years ago!"**

Silena's hazel eyes widened in bafflement. "What are you talking about, you bastard?"

She screamed as Glitch tried stabbing her, but she moved in time. She kicked him down against the wall, several pictures dropping to the floor. One picture broke, glass spreading around him. Silena grabbed a piece on and stabbed him in the thigh. Glitch screamed and pulled the glass out. Blood oozed from the wound through his pants. **"So now you want me dead? Like those other students you killed?!"**

Silena gasped in shock. How did Glitch know? "Ho-" **"Oh. You didn't think I figure it out, Silena?! Do take me as a fool?! Well, think again!" **

Glitch pounced on her, sending them to the couch. Silena yelped as his hands grabbed her neck and began choking her. Silena grabbed his wrists, trying to pry his hands away. But Glitch was somehow more stronger. But she be damned if he win.

Letting go of one his wrists, she punched him and kicked him in the stomach. Glitch fell back on the table, breaking it into pieces. Silena climbed off the couch and grabbed his ankle, dragging him away. Glitch growled and kicked her off. She landed against her bookshelf, the boards collasping against her weight and glass breaking. She climbed from under the rubbage and saw Glitch standing up slowly. She scrambled up to her feet and grab a board and whacked him on the back.

Glitch landed back on his hands and knees, screaming at that the pain. Silena hit him three more times before he grab the board and whacked her back. She landed back on the sofa with an "oof!". Glitch picked up the knife and threw it at her. Silena gasped and moved out the way. The blade managed to cut her cheek and some hair before it stuck to the wall. She stood and lunged for the Korean.

He dodged out the way and grab her arm and twisted it behind her. Silena shouted and tried reaching for him. Glitch sent his knee to her back twice and threw her down. He grabbed her hair. Silena shrieked and grabbed his hands. She pried his hands away and pushed him away. She picked up a gun that revealed itself when the bookshelf broke.

Glitch ducked behind a wall when she shot at him. He ran down the hallway into one of the rooms. Silena smirked and walked after him. "Oh don't run away, dear one! I'm not going to hurt you!", she cackled in deranged insanity.

Glitch hid behind the door, seeing Silena's arm and the gun in her hand as she slowly creeped in the room. His eyes narrowed.

**"Bitch."**

Silena didn't have time to react when the door collided with her nose, causing it to bleed and the gun to drop on the floor.

Glitch picked it and aimed it at her. His body was shaking in suffering with glass stabbing inside his skin. His wounds burned like hell and he actually had a cut on his arm from when Silena shot at him.

Said teacher snarled at him, hatred in her eyes. "I wanted to make you into a true dancer! And you refuse! You're just like that little bitch, Jona!"

Glitch's eyes flashed a caramel color before widening in disbelief. **"W-what?"**

"You heard! Jona was nothing but useless! She couldn't amount to anything! She was a fool! She couldn't even master any moves!"

Glitch's body suddenly developed a dark aura. How could she say that? "She was weak! A foolish little scared girl! If anything, she deserved her death!"

That broke the spirit. Glitch screamed in anger and shot Silena in the arm. Silena stared at him in bafflement. **"No! NO I WASN'T! YOU PUSHED ME! YOU FORCED ME TO STEP UP! YOU NEVER APPRECIATED ME! I KILLED MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BE GRATEFUL OF HOW GOOD OF A STUDENT I WAS TO YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELFLESS BITCH!"**

Silena shrieked at the burning shot in her leg. Glitch sent the gun onto her head, the woman landing on a small glass table. Silena winced at the agonizing pain. She watched as Glitch approached her, tears down his cheeks. A knife rested in his hands.

**"Just how could you be so sick? You killed all those dancers, you bring me down, and now you're trying to corrupt Glitch... you are a monster! And you don't deserve to walk this earth anymore! You should take an eternal vacation in HELL!"**

Silena screamed as the blade ran through her chest, blood jumping out. Her mouth filled with the red liquid, some landing on Glitch's clothes and hands. Her life slipped away as Death came for the corrupted woman.

Glitch stepped away from the lifeless body and sulk to his knees. He became to chuckle softly, soon becoming crying laughs.

**"Finally. I have my revenge on you Silena Frankson."**

* * *

**And there we have it! By far the most violent scene ever. **

**Review please!**


	20. Something's Not Right

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange change. What could have gotten into him?**

**Disclaimer: Dance Central isn't mine. Harmonix does. I just own Amija, Silena, and Jona.**

**Notes: Alright. Now that Silena is dead, let's see if Jona will leave Glitch alone now. **

**Warnings: There's cussing, sexual content, yaoi (MoxGlitch), graphics, some bit of torture, blood, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 19- Something's Not Right

"Silena? Silena?"

The DCI agents had gotten back the DNA test results and were quite shocked to find out the necklace had Silena's blood on it. It puzzled them as to why Silena would have been there, so they did further research on her. They found out many things about her, such as she was a dance teacher and the last victim was one of her students.

"Silena?", Rasa called again as he knocked harder on the door. The rest of the DCI agents were with him, except Glitch, and the police.

"Rasa, move back.", a female cop, by the name of Detective Black, demanded. Rasa moved behind her as she aimed her gun at the door. She shot the doorknob twice and kicked the door open. She and two more cops entered the house, the DCI following them. "Search the house.", she ordered.

Jaryn and Kerith went to the back. "Nothing's back here."

"Shit!"

The group rushed in the living room to see Emilia standing there in shock. The whole room was trashed to disbelief. Some of the glass even had blood on it. "Someone had a rough fight."

"Yeah! The kitchen's wrecked!", T announced from said place. Lima glanced towards the hallway. "Let's check one of the rooms."

The officers went upstairs, the agents going down the hallway. Mo spotted one of the doors with some bit of blood on it. He pushed it further and slowly creeped into the room. "Uh... guys? I found Silena."

The group entered the room, Aubrey immediately screaming at the bangled form of the teacher. Angel had to escort her out. Kerith helped Jaryn out the room because she fainted, being reminded of the memory of seeing one of their dancers being ripped apart.

Taye told T to go with the other four, not wanting her sister to see this.

"Who... who did this?", Black whispered. Mo looked around the room, not seeing anything of out place. "Someone.", he muttered.

"Well, turns out Silena was after Glitch. We found files and pictures of him in her office.", a policeman said as he approached the group. "She was trying to make him his next student as what it says in the papers."

"We should inform Glitch about this. He can't be kept in the dark for long.", Rasa reminded, heading out the room.

* * *

"Glitch! Glitch! Yo, man, come out!"

The DCI had left to Glitch's house, the police leaving to investigate more on the now dead Silena Frankson. Mo was calling out to his prodigy since he unlocked the door. "Maybe he's sleep.", T said quietly, still a little shook up. Jaryn had yet to recover and went home with Kerith.

"No. Glitch isn't a heavy sleeper.", Mo replied as he walked up the stairs. The first thing he noticed was how cold the house was. He wasn't the only one.

"Is it me or the house is unbearably cold right now?", Taye asked. "No. Something doesn't feel right.", Bodie whispered peeking in one room. "Glitch, where are you?", he asked.

THUD!

"What the hell was that?!", Emilia shouted. They jumped at the sudden crashing sound. It sounded as if it came from downstairs. Rasa walked back downstairs and noticed the broken lamp on the floor. Next thing he knew he was on the floor himself. "RASA!"

Lima rushed by his side, looking him over. He winced when she gently touched his arm. "Ouch. Something or someone hit me.", he groaned. "It couldn't be one of us.", Aubrey pointed out.

"It wasn't...", T whimpered. Her green eyes were widened in disbelief as she looked forward. The rest followed her gaze. Just a few feet away from Rasa and Lima was the one they came for. Glitch.

He didn't look his usual hyper innocent appearance. Just like these passing days. But he didn't look depressed or scared. Instead, he had a mischievous smirk on his face, his green eyes were now shining a caramel with red rings. His skin was paler, constracting the tight black pants and sleeveless sweater he wore.

His hands rested behind his back, hiding something.

"Glitch! We came-"

**"To inform me that Silena Frankson is now dead, the one who was after me, and the killer behind those deaths?"**, he grinned in an all knowing voice, interrupting Angel.

"How did you know?", Rasa asked, standing. He as well as the others were curious to how did Glitch know this.

Said dancer chuckled and stepped forward slowly. **"I knew for a while. Since the very beginning, Agent Rasa. It was no secret to me. I knew what was going on."**, he said as he glanced up to Mo.

Mo stiffened, noticing the harsh glance and the tone of Glitch's voice. It sounded more... toxic and dangerous, filled with anger and lust.

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?", Lima asked, kind of pissed. Glitch took another step forward. **"If I did, you would have stopped me from getting my revenge from that bitch. But now that I have, I might as reveal everything. Starting with this."**

Angel stepped back before the knife could hit him. The agents gasped at the sudden speed Glitch sent with the knife, cutting through the air. He placed his hands on his hips and laughed. **"That was kind of funny."**

Mo stepped up to Glitch, his eyes filled with sudden anger. "What has gotten into you, Glitch?! That was uncalled for and not funny at all! Why the hell did you throw a KNIFE?!"

Glitch pouted and gripped onto Mo's jacket. **"Oh. Momo, you haven't figured it out yet?"**

"Figured out what?", Taye asked. Glitch looked back at his mentor. **"I guess you're more clueless than I thought. Well, let me explain."**

Mo stiffened again at the sudden felt Glitch's fingers tugging at his tie, stepping closer to press his smaller body against him. **"Since that night when Glitch first ended up in the hospital, he met a girl. A girl that wanted something from him that he could only give."**

Another tug. **"You see... Glitch had a pure heart that no one had before. She needed that. She needed him, Glitch, who had a pure heart."**

The tie fell to the ground, Mo and the others back into their shock state. **"Even with a soul like that, she knew Glitch also possessed seven sins that could work with her advantage. Starting with lust."**

Glitch placed his hands on Mo's chest and leaned more onto him. **"Lust. A sin that means an overmastering desire for something or a person. But in Glitch's case... an intense sexual desire. He had such a craving for a certain someone. Someone that caught his eye since day one."**

"Glitch, just what are you talking about?", Aubrey asked. Said Korean chuckled and looked at her. **"Well, what do you think I'm talking about? Glitch had an undoubtful lust for the one person he held close to him. Someone who loved him back, but they didn't want to admit it." **

Glitch stepped away from Mo and leaned against the wall, his eyes turning a seducing blue.

**"But I won't expose that person for Glitch's sake. He might just throw a hissy fit. But then again, he's not stopping me from telling his little secrets."**

The dancers watched as Glitch crossed his arms and smiled again. **"It was soon after getting out the hospital, he had another sinful act. Or should I say two? Pride and envy. You see, Momo, Glitch was envious of the relationship you had with your cousin, Amija. Yet, he was too proud to admit it. He may have see the connection more than just sibling love. He only thought about you to actually want him more. Pride, his pride wouldn't have it."**

He then walked back to Mo, glancing up at him with narrowed eyes.

**"And then on the same day he commited two more sinful crimes. Gluttony and sloth. Mo, you were there. Don't you recall it?"**

Without thought, Mo nodded. He remembered how weird Glitch acted that day. At the mall, he looked depressed, thinking over something really hard and the sudden act of rage. Now long after that when they reached home, Glitch was ultimately hungry and lazy.

"Y-yeah. I remember. But what the hell does that got to do with anything?"

"Yeah, Glitch! Just what the hell are you talking about?", Lima asked, now getting impatient.

**"Wow. I think I know where Glitch gets it, hanging around with you. But since you're all are so anxious let me wrap this up. Glitch is now being used by me, a vengeful spirit who wanted her former teacher DEAD. But now that she is, I could move on. But... why not I have a little fun first?"**

They didn't expect Glitch to attack Mo.

* * *

**So looks like Jona isn't leaving yet. Hm.**

**And happy birthday to my sister, Zee! I love her so much. I don't know what I'd do without her. :3**

**Review!**


	21. He Knows My Possession

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange change. What could have gotten into him?**

**Disclaimer: Dance Central isn't mine. Harmonix does. I just own Amija, Silena, and Jona.**

**Notes: -**

**Warnings: There's cussing, sexual content, yaoi (MoxGlitch), graphics, some bit of torture, blood, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 20- He Knows My Possession

Mo moved in time before Glitch could touch him.

Aubrey landing back on Angel in surprise and T hiding behind her older sister.

Mo glanced at the younger Hi-Def half lifted the knife he threw at Angel minutes prior. He stepped back, standing close to Rasa and Lima as Glitch approached them. Said teen smirked, showing some bit of sharpen teeth.

**"Oh Momo... are you scared? Don't be. I'm not going to hurt you... but rather them."**

Glitch made at pounce towards Rasa, knife aimed high. Mo reacted on instinct, no longer in fear. He grabbed both the younger dancer's wrists, making him drop the knife. Glitch's now red eyes stared wide eyed at the darker male.

Mo's equally angered eyes narrowed down at him. "Get the fuck out of Glitch, Jona."

* * *

The others gasped at the time. "Jona? Mo, that's not-"

**"Well, I didn't expect you to figure it out, Mo."**, Glitch, or rather Jona, teased interrupting Taye.

"Get out of him, Jona."

Unknownst to anyone else, Mo did know it was Jona. He figured out as Glitch spoke earlier he referred to himself by his own name, and the voice. Much more softer, feminine wise, yet harsh and cold. Then his eyes. Mo now rarely saw them their joyous green color.

He missed seeing that color.

**"Mo, what makes you think this isn't the same Glitch you fell in love with, huh?"**

"Because it's not! Get out of his body, you bitch!"

Jona chuckled and pushed Mo off her, throwing him against the wall with force. **"Ha! You think you can make me?! Glitch couldn't even get me out this body! The moment I killed Silena in his body I was able to put his soul in a deep sleep. He lost what so called damn innocence he had. That's what I wanted all these years. For someone to lose something as precious as life itself as I did."**

Jona then approached Mo and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him with abnormal strength.

**"Just like that bitch, it's your turn now..."**

* * *

_**"... it's your turn now..."**_

The words echoed through the King of Flash's head like a chant. It sounded so homicidal and yet so...

_'Glitch, I know you're in there. I hear you.'_

Jona aimed the knife high above Mo's head. "It's the end for you, Momo."

"NO!"

Jona was knocked to the ground, Bodie on top of her, wincing as she sent the knife in his shoulder. Emilia snapped out her stupor. "BODIE!"

"You bastard!", Jona growled, taking the knife out out the lifeguard. She tried getting up again, only for Bodie to hold her down.

"No! I know Mo isn't crazy, Jona! You can't stay in Glitch's body! Bring him back!", he snarled.

Her eyes flashed a venomous red. "ARGH!"

Bodie was pushed back by a force, landing into Rasa and Lima. Emilia rushed to them, immediately looking at the wound on Bodie's shoulder. "Bodie, are you alright?" The blonde moved off Rasa, helping him up, despite his injury. "Nothing I can handle. Right now we have to deal with Jona. Her spirit is possessing Glitch like a vessel. If we don't get her out, we can lose Glitch forever."

Emilia nodded. "Yeah."

The dancers watched as Jona stood and run into the living room. "Follow her!", T screamed.

* * *

The group rushed into the living room, surprised to see Jona was nowhere in sight.

"Where did that maldito fantasma (damn ghost) go?", Angel asked. Taye turned slowly and gasped.

Before she could utter a word, her, Angel, Bodie, Rasa, and Aubrey were pushed back against the wall, staying there by some force.

The others turned to see Jona there. Her, or rather Glitch's, hands were glowing a bright red.

"You have another thing coming if you think you can get rid of me!"

Before she could do anything, she collasped on her knees, pain striking her chest. The ones held against the wall, dropped down onto their feet. The others joined them.

"What the hell-?", T started before Jona let out a scream.

* * *

**Review!**


	22. Fixing Mistakes

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange change. What could have gotten into him?**

**Disclaimer: Dance Central isn't mine. Harmonix does. I just own Amija, Silena, and Jona.**

**Notes: We're getting to the end of this fic! OMD! Remember, Jona's in Glitch's body.**

**Warnings: There's cussing, sexual content, yaoi (MoxGlitch), graphics, some bit of torture, blood, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 21- Fixing Mistakes

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The group stepped back as Jona, in Glitch's body, screamed and collapsed onto the floor, clawing at it. "What's wrong with him?", Aubrey asked softly, gripping onto Angel's shirt.

Now and then Mo carefully caught Jona's eyes flash from red to green.

"He's fighting back."

* * *

Glitch woke to the dark room he been sent to long ago. He watched everything go on from the mirror. Each second his heart broke as he watched Jona attack his family. His...

_'Mo...'_

He couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he was going to allow Jona to win this. She can't stay in his body forever. He'll make sure of that. He began punching the mirror, not caring if he got cut on his knuckles. "JONA! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, YOU BITCH!"

He hit the mirror again, breaking it even more.

Jona could feel a spark of pain in her control. **"Stop that!"**

"NO!"

Glitch stepped back as glass fell to the blacken floor. He looked up and saw the remains of the mirror glowing a violet-red color. **"HOW DARE YOU! YOU MUST HAVE FORGOT WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"**

Glitch gasped as red wisps grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the floor. Jona appeared before him. Unlike the last time he saw her, the spirit looked more terrifying and depressed than usual.

Her hair was now thin and covered in blood to her waist, her eyes matching the color. Her skin was now white, her lips stained blue. Her arms had thousands of cuts and bruises, as well as her legs. She was dressed in nothing but a black shredded dress down to her knees.

Her fire eyes glared down at the young dancer. **"You... you just couldn't-"**

"Jona, listen to me. You shouldn't do this! It's not right!"

**"What do you know about what's right, huh?! You don't know what all I've been through just to get here! I have SUFFERED, Glitch! I fucking lost my damn life!"**

Glitch bowed his head down.

"... at your own hands, Jona. Not hers..."

Jona stiffened at the words he softly spoken. **"W-what?"**

* * *

Glitch looked back up at her, his jade eyes blazing. "You killed yourself. YOU! Jona, don't you get it? You brought this on yourself. You let one person get to you, when others saw you as a prodigy. She wasn't worth it. No one was worth it. Jona, don't spend you time looking at the past..."

He could feel tears starting up again.

"Just looking back, it's causing others to die that had nothing to do with this. You thought by killing Silena would help, but it made it worse. You're just adding on to the pain and misery that you held in your heart. Jona... you're just like her."

Jona's eyes widened at the words. The very same words she said just few weeks prior.

_**'I'm just like... her?...'**_

**"No. No I'm not."**

Glitch nodded. "You are. Silena was miserable. So she did the most horrible things to people. She used people and threw them away like useless garbage. It's the same thing you're doing to me. But you're blinded by rage and insanity you can't see that. Jona, you told Silena she was going to corrupt me, did you not?"

Jona nodded slowly, now on her knees to be on the same level as her host.

**"... I did... I did say that to Silena."**

"Well, isn't it the very same thing you started doing the moment you touched me? You wanted me to lose innocence so you could have me... just like her."

Jona looked to the ground, her eyes suddenly watering at the realization that the teen was right. She used him to get what she wanted.

**"I did. But I can't fix it now."**

Glitch shook his head and placed his hands on top of Jona's that rested on her knees. "No. You can. Bring me back to my friends, Jona. Stop looking back and rest. Inside, I know you're regretting everything that has happened. You truly wanted to not do any of that. But your angered side wouldn't let you. Jona, it's time just to let go. Just let go."

Jona could feel Glitch's words stinging at her heart and mind. She looked back at him and stood up. She held out her hand to him. Glitch accepted it. He knew Jona finally would be calm.

* * *

He stood up beside her. "Think you're going to be okay now?"

Jona nodded.

**"Yeah. You're right, Glitch. I was blinded by anger. I guess I couldn't pass on to the thought of Silena being alive. She wasn't the best person to me. She didn't appreciate anything I do. I could win many first place trophies and metals and she kept them for herself. It was like I was a tool to her. And I treated you the same. I'm so sorry, Glitch. For the first time in a long time you were the only nice person to me. I never really had friends."**

"Well, you have me, Jona. I forgive you."

**"You shouldn't."**

"But I am. You realized your mistakes."

**"Which took a while."**

The two shared a brief laugh before it got silent again.

Jona sighed softly, her tear filled eyes looking back at Glitch. **"... we should send you back."**

Glitch nodded. He did needed to go back. He didn't belong in this dark chasm. But neither did Jona. "What about you?", he asked, concern filled in his tone. Jona gave a brief smile. **"Don't worry about me. Focus on you right now."**

She grabbed his hands. Next thing the young dancer knew, he was gone.

* * *

**We're so close to the ending! So very close!**

**Review!**


	23. It's Over Now

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange change. What could have gotten into him?**

**Disclaimer: Dance Central isn't mine. Harmonix does. I just own Amija, Silena, and Jona.**

**Notes: - um... some bit of fluff?**

**Warnings: There's cussing, sexual content, yaoi (MoxGlitch), graphics, some bit of torture, blood, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 22- It's Over Now

The dancers couldn't help but to feel sudden worry for their friend. Glitch's body laid still, not moving in the slightest bit. His eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing at all. It looked like he was... dead.

"Glitch?", T whispered kneeling next to his body. Glitch didn't answer.

That scared her. Taye hugged T close as she cried even harder.

Mo felt a stabbing pang in his heart. He watched as Angel placed two fingers against Glitch's pulse.

"It feels faint. We have to get him to a hospital.", he said sternly. Mo cringed. The thought of Glitch back in the hospital struck fear in his body. What did Jona do? What happened? Will Glitch come back?

"No... no..."

Mo gathered the prodigy in his arms, tears sliding down his cheeks. The Flash King was usually a strong guy, but now... he was vulnerable. The one he loved was possibly dying. His other half. What would he do without Glitch? How could even live on? Without Glitch... he felt incomplete.

He wanted Glitch to wake up. He wanted to see those happy emerald eyes. That bright smile.

He wanted to hear his voice again... wanted him alive and happy.

"Glitch... please... please...", he begged.

No movement, no sound.

Every second, Mo's heart begun to shrunk in remorse. "Just... wake up..."

His words had no success in reaching Glitch.

"I'm going to go call an ambulance. T, come with me.", Taye announced, her younger sister following her. Aubrey followed the trio out, not wanting to handle seeing Glitch or Mo in such a state.

Emilia rested against Bodie's shoulder. "Glitch, please be okay.", she prayed.

Mo clenched Glitch's body closer to him. It felt cold and stiff now. Not good. Not good at all. The older half of Hi-Def looked down at the younger's face. It looked so peaceful and calm. For once, he didn't look stressed or in pain with his eyes closed. But the irony of it all, it was when something bad happens. Mo didn't think he could cry any longer nor fell his heart or soul anymore. He buried his face in Glitch's neck, holding him the tightest he could.

"Don't... don't you leave me, Glitch. I need you."

What happened next was out of Mo's own control. He pressed his lips to Glitch's. If Glitch was still alive, hanging onto the little life he did, he needed to know how Mo truly felt about him. He had to know he loved him. Not like a brother or friend, but way more.

And Glitch felt the same way.

* * *

Just as shocking as the action, Glitch's fingers found themselves on Mo's cheek. Mo broke the kiss in surprise and looked down in the shining jade eyes of Glitch.

The teen was smiling softly at him. "I heard you."

Mo didn't know what else to say. Glitch knew that. "I heard you. I felt you, Mo. I feel the same way for you. That's why Jona was able to take over me. My feelings for you grew. Jona was able to use that as her advantage. She knew I didn't want you involved, but in the end... you were."

Glitch wrapped his arms around Mo's neck, drawing the older closer. "I'm sorry, Mo. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I didn't want any of you hurt. I-mmphf!"

No one expected the leader of Hi-Def to kiss the prodigy. But truth be told, Glitch welcomed it.

Through the kiss, the two expressed more than just feelings, but what their hearts and souls told them about how they felt. It was more electrifying their the first and the one just shared. This one had more... love. Both halves of Hi-Def poured all of what they could offer to each other, which to say is more than enough. But how else would you be when someone close to you was in a near death experience?

* * *

The ambulance soon arrived, beforehand, Glitch explaining everything to his fellow dancers.

At first, it was kind of hard to believe, not in the end, they believed him. Especially, Mo. He swore to Glitch he'll always protect no matter the situation. That was enough for Glitch to feel again.

Like now. He was settled against Mo as the medical guys fixed a wound on his leg that he got with the small scruffle with Bodie, who was getting his shoulder cleaned.

Who knows how many times Glitch apologized?

"I can't believe I did all those things.", said Korean muttered as he looked over the badged cuts on his wrists. Mo sat beside him on the ambulance. "It was all under Jona's influence.", he said. Glitch sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah, but most of it was influenced by sins. Lust and wrath being the most used and strongest."

Mo raised an eyebrow. "Lust, huh?", he teased. Glitch blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Lust." "For me no less?" "Right you are again."

It was silent between the two for a while.

"So... that night? When you were in my room? Was that... real?"

Glitch bit his lip. He hesitated to tell the truth, but Mo deserved to know it. "Yeah. It was real. Jona used that to break me into giving in."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence again between the two.

It was hard to talk about was manifested. How could you look into someone's eyes after kissing them senseless before? It's infinite answer because in the end they were able to. Mo could stray away from those joyous jade eyes of the prodigy.

"Glitch!" Hearing his name called, his head snapped up, spotting Rasa and Lima approaching the two. "Rasa?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I see though that Mo has taken good care of you.", Rasa teased. He, for one, wasn't one to judge love. Glitch blushed and shrugged, his face more red than ever. "He has."

"And I will.", Mo added, trapping Glitch in a welcoming one arm embrace around the shoulders. Lima chuckled. "Cute."

"Offical now?", the male DCI head agent asked, gesturing between the two. Mo and Glitch looked at each before smiling. "Yeah. It's offical." Mo leaned down to kiss Glitch, but somehow Lima wedged herself between the two. "Save it for later! You're in public.", she reminded.

* * *

**So that's chapter is done with! Yup! **

**Review!**


	24. Closure & Peaceful Resting

**Possessive Dancer**

**Summary: The crews start to notice a change in Glitch. A very strange change. What could have gotten into him?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Just Amija, Jona, and Silena.**

**Notes: - **

**Warnings: Cussing, yaoi, blood, violence, possession, etc.**

* * *

Epilogue- Closure & Peaceful Resting

_It has been a month since the Jona fiasco. No one mentioned it, or even threw the slightest hints about what happened. It threw Glitch in a somewhat depressed state to think about her._

_She wasn't the person he saw her to be at first. She was a killer. But she was dead now. Dead and out of his life..._

Green eyes opened a bit, feeling the room turning cold, despite the body heat he had against Mo. He looked towards the door, seeing a white wisp fly pass. He knew someone was here and it wasn't a brainer to him as to who.

Slowly, he pulled himself from Mo's arms, leaving the room in silence.

He followed where he thought the wisp went, soon ending up in the backyard of his house. He stopped just at the patio, staring out.

There, only a few feet away was a girl. She was dressed in a white clean laced dress that reached her ankles and covered her arms. Her hair was loose in chocolate brown waves, framing her face and shoulders. Her eyes twinking a sweet caramel color filled with hope. She was smiling at Glitch, a smile that meant happiness.

**"Hi, Glitch."**, she whispered. Glitch smiled and walked over to her. "Hi, Jona."

Jona softly grabbed onto Glitch's hands, the living dancer feeling how cold her body was. **"I want to thank you again. Thanks to you, my soul can rest in peace now. I truly hold you to my heart."**, she said. Glitch nodded, a single tear going down his cheek.

"Same to you, Jona. If anything, you showed me to be strong. Something I didn't see before. I have to face my flaws."

**"We all do."**

Jona let go of his hands and began to walk away from him. She stopped suddenly, glancing over her shoulder at the teen. **"And just to let you know, I'm always around, Glitch."**

"I'll trust your words on that.", Glitch teased back.

Jona smiled one last time, before disappearing. Her last words to him that night as she vanished was, **"And tell Momo I said hi."**

"I will.", he whispered.

Suddenly, he felt an arm around his waist, flinching at the shocking contact. He looked up to see Mo staring down at him. "What are you doing out here?"

Glitch leaned back against his chest, wiping the fallen tears away. "Just saying good-bye to a friend."

Mo knew who Glitch spoke of. "What did Jona say?"

"To tell you she said hi."

"Well, hi to you, too, Jona. Did she get that?"

Glitch could see Jona smile back at him, she walking off into the night again. The smaller nodded. "Yeah. She got that."

* * *

**And "Possessive Dancer" is finished! Phew! Now I can just work on "City of Dance & Crazy!".**

**So you peeps tell me what you think. Review, comment, PM me any concerns or whatever... totally cool with it! **

**So yeah... REVIEW!**


End file.
